There She Goes - A Hey Arnold! Fanfiction Story
by SubjectToNostalgia
Summary: The year is 2003, and Helga Pataki is about to see a certain 'Football Head', again - One would think that she'd be excited about this...
1. News

**Dear Readers,**

**This is a fanfiction based on the proposed "Hey Arnold!" spinoff, "The Patakis". The story is set to take place when the gang is in high school and is canon with my previous fanfiction, "Like No Other". I try to stay as true to the characters, as possible, based on interviews with Craig Bartlett about the project.**

**Speaking of Craig Bartlett...All characters and aspects of this TV show belong to him - This is my disclaimer.**

**SubjectToNostalgia**

* * *

_There she goes, again..._

Walking down Vine Street, up to that familiar, red brick boarding house...

Her ice blue eyes peer out from under her tattered, old, grungy grey beanie as she sidesteps into the alley alongside it.

She leans against the building next door, looking down at her worn, pink Converse high tops as she crosses her legs and looking back up at the fire escape that she used to be so familiar with...

She had not come around as often as she used to - in fact, it was a rare occurrence if she ever did.

_All she wants to do is say 'Hi' to one of the best friends she ever had._

'Today is July 23, 2003...it's been 4 years since you left, eh, Football Head?'

She draws her attention to the window across from where she loitered, analyzing her reflection.

For a girl sixteen years of age, the amount of times she would look in a mirror was below average.

She never cared to look at herself, but she happens to, today.

Ripped blue bootcut jeans, a simple white tank top, a black and pink checkered hoodie, and her signature blonde pigtails hanging just below her ears.

And one mustn't forget her dark, strong unibrow.

She smiles at the nose ring that she got herself for her sixteenth birthday – It was one of her better purchases.

This girl is the same as she's always been but noticeably different, as well.

_She wonders how much longer she should stand there..._

'Anyway, I just wanted to say "Hi", old friend. See you when I see you...If I see you...' She says, internally.

She looks both ways down the sidewalk as she ducks out of the alley, hoping no one from school would see her.

Just as she begins to continue on past the front of the house, the green door opens, and out runs a hoard of animals.

She stops mid-step, turning her eyes to see an elderly woman coming down the steps with a broom.

The woman turns to face the visitor...

"...Eleanor? Is that you? Long time, no see! We're you abroad helping with the war effort?"

The girl smiles and lets out a short chuckle.

"...Heh...I wish. Actually, my name's Helga. Helga G. Pataki. I'm one of Arnold's friends. It's nice to see you again, Gertie."

Gertie's eyes narrow, slightly, as she looks up and to the left whilst holding her chin.

"Helga...Hel-ga...H-Oh! Weren't you the girl Arnold used to go with for awhile?"

Helga blushes a faint shade of softshell pink.

"...Yup...That's me." She smiled, bashfully.

Gertie smiles and makes her way down the stoop towards her.

"Well, goodness...You've grown since the last time I saw you come around. How tall are you, now?"

Helga shrugs. "I dunno...5'7? 5'8? It's debatable..."

Gertie chuckles. "Well, you must be a hit with the lads at school!" She then leans in to whisper. "I heard young men these days have a thing for girls on the taller side..."

Helga's eyes widen in response to this.

"...Well...honestly...that's...not really the case...for me, at least..." Helga replies. A trace of embarrassment could be detected in her voice as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Gertie snorts. "Oh, come now. I'm sure there are young men secretly pining over you..."

Helga blushes red as a beet. _'Ugh...She's messin' with me...'_ She realizes.

"...Meh..." Helga responds, smiling slightly and rolling her eyes.

"...Oh! Speaking of young lads, I take it you've heard the news..." Gertie excitedly states.

Helga's eyebrow goes up. "...What news?"

Gertie jumps slightly with a sudden burst of energy.

"Well, didn't Arnold tell you in a letter? He's coming back to Hillwood to finish his last two years of high school. He's arriving on August 8th - isn't that just wonderful?"

Helga chokes on her breath.

_Yeah...that's news to her, alright..._

**Continued in the next chapter...**


	2. Information

_Helga's Perspective_

I'm somewhat out of breath after my unexpected run home.

Wait...Why was I running?

Does it happen to be because my Football-headed ex-boyfriend is coming home?

_How come no one told me?_

I run up the stairs to my room, slam the door, whip out my pink and black flip phone and go to my speed dial - I need answers and I need them, now.

It's ringing...and my best friend answers.

"Hi Helga. What's going o-..."

"Phoebe! Did you know Arnold's coming back?"

"Well...Yes, Helga. I found out about a week ago from Gerald..."

_...What?_

"Well, get this - I found out, today! How come no one tells me anything, anymore?"

"...Oh my...well...Helga, I'm sorry that you were so late in finding out - I assumed that you already knew because I was under the impression that you and Arnold still corresponded via snail mail..."

I slap my hand to my forehead and move it down my face...She doesn't know...

"...Phoebes, I haven't written Arnold in three years..."

"...You...You haven't?"

_Sigh..._

"No. I mean, he wrote me and I wrote him back a couple of times but...then, I had to move on. You know that, Phoebes..."

"Yes, I know, Helga. I remember your brief rebounding phase..."

I can't help but laugh at that memory. My rebounding phase took place the summer before 8th grade. First Stinky, then Sid, then Harold...it was nothing serious. I gave them two weeks, each, back to back. In fact, I think they only went out with me because they were afraid of what would happen if they didn't...

_...Heh._

At least I didn't screw up their friendship - in fact, we all became closer, out of the deal. They became like brothers to me, though they still rip on me every chance they get...

"Yeah, well, speaking of those _dickwads_...I'm surprised _they_ haven't told me about this. I dunno...maybe they don't know, either?"

"It's possible that they don't. Perhaps you should check in with them?"

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and see what's up. Talk to you later, Phoebes."

"Mata ne, Helga."

There she goes with the Japanese, again.

I hit _'End Call' _and scroll through my contacts. I decide to call Stinky since Sid's band is rehearsing and Harold's away for the week at Football training camp.

It's ringing...and Stinky answers.

"Howdy, Helga."

"Hey Stinky. Quick question. Did you know that Arnold is coming back?"

"Why yes, Helga. As a matter of fact, I found out a few nights ago, on account a' Gerald brought it up at the Rummy game..."

I scratch my head in frustration. Criminy, is everyone in on this?

"Stinky, what the hell? How come nobody told me about this?"

"Well, Helga, we - that is the fellas and me - thought that you already knew, on account a' you and Arnold used to be like two peas in a pod..."

_Sigh..._

"Well, I didn't..."

"You mean to tell me that he never wrote you to let you know he was comin' back?"

"...Yeah. But I guess that's because I stopped writing to him, awhile back."

And a brief pause ensues...

"Well darn, Helga. I dunno what to tell you, then. Do you think he might be put off by the fact that you neglected to keep in touch?"

I roll my eyes.

"...Arnold, put off? Doubt it. He probably figured out that I needed to move on - you remember how 'people smart' he was. That guy always could read me like a sad novel..."

At least I'm hoping he's not put off...I still doubt it though.

"Yeah, you're right, Helga. He's probably not bewildered by your losin' contact with him, on account a' he's always been the understandin' type - that and he coulda courted other gals in San Lorenzo..."

Oh yeah...There's always been_ that_ possibility. _It's not like I didn't already realize that..._

"...Yeah, well, that's none of my business..."

Awkward pause.

"...Helga, can I ask you a personal question?"

Oh man...I'm not a fan of personal questions, but whatever...

"...Y-yeah, sure Stinky..."

Another pause.

"...Well, I was just wonderin'. Are you still holdin' a torch for Arnold?"

I shake my head - Should've seen that one coming.

"...Well, I still think about him and wonder how he's doing but...I moved on from him a long time ago. So no, I'm not_ 'holding a torch'_ for Arnold."

I mean, did he not remember our Junior High 'fling'?

"...Well, if you say so, Helga. As long as you're alright about this sudden news."

I smile. Stinky's a sweet guy when he's not around Sid and Harold.

"I'm fine. Thanks Stinky."

A brief pause.

"...Oh! Since we're on the subject, there's talk of plans for a party for Arnold - a 'Welcome Back' shindig of sorts - you down to join us all?"

A party, huh? I'm definitely not one to turn down a good time...

"For sure. Just give me the time and place and I'll show up."

"Well, I'll let you know when I see Gerald, later, on account a' he's pretty much the 'MC'..."

_Well, doi...I figured that much..._

"Cool. Give me a ring when you get the deets."

Yet another brief pause.

"...Just to clarify, you mean a 'ring' as in a 'phone call' and not a _'shiny accessory for your finger'_, right?"

Is he serious...? I put my hand on my forehead.

"...Yes, Stinky. A phone call."

"Well, alrighty then, Helga. I reckon I'll let you know."

"Cool. Later, Stinkinator."

"Later, Hellgirl."

I smile.

_Psh...Dork._

I flip my phone shut.

To Be Continued...


	3. Docks

_Helga's Perspective_

It's been almost two weeks since I found out that Arnold is coming back to Hillwood, after four years of living abroad.

Stinky called me a couple of days ago to let me know that Arnold's _'Welcome Back'_ party will be this Saturday night on the roof of the Sunset Arms Boarding House. Arnold will be flying in on Friday. It was now Tuesday.

To be completely honest, I'm internally freakin' out, a bit. I don't know why because I've moved on. He's still my friend, even if we haven't spoken in three years. Maybe I'm afraid that he'll be upset with me for not answering his letters?

Well, technically I did, but I never sent them. They are all in a binder, hidden in my closet, but nobody knows that...

_…Nobody needs to know that. Ever._

So here I am, lying down on my bed, analyzing my thoughts.

_I think it's called 'Metacognition', or something..._

Anyway, I really want to get Arnold off my mind, but I'm not getting anywhere.

_Maybe if I go for a walk, I could clear my mind..._

I get off of my bed and grab my hoodie, putting it on as I walk down the stairs to the front door. Miriam is in the kitchen making a post-workout protein shake. I smile - I'm glad to see her taking up healthier habits.

_She was pretty lame when she was an alcoholic…_

"Helga, are you going out?"

I put one foot into the kitchen and acknowledge her.

"Yeah, mom. Just going for a walk. I'll be back for dinner."

"Alright, Sweetie. And just so you know, it's going to be a real treat tonight. Your sister is visiting and she's making...umm...well, I forgot what it's called but it's from...Morocco, I think?"

Morocco, eh? I swear, when Olga cooks dinner, it's like our house becomes one of those new-age, hipster, _'Marco Polo's Plates from Around the World'_ type joints…

"Sounds good. I'll be back later."

I walk out the door and decide to go to the docks, for awhile. A couple of blocks down from my house, I spot what looks like an empty can of Yahoo soda.

Kicking cans is kinda my thing.

I should go pro.

_I'm gonna kick that can all the way to the river..._

I'm at the river, now...

...Should I kick it into the water?

Hmm...

Arnold wouldn't approve of that.

I shake my head.

Why the hell would I give two shits about what Arnold thinks?

I kick it in without a second thought.

_Helga Pataki, 1. Skookumchuck River, 0._

But now, I feel a little bit guilty about littering...

_...Fuck._

Oh well...

I've made it to the docks. Oh hey, there's Elk Island.

_'What's up, Wheezin' Ed?'_

Heh...

I see my reflection in the murky water.

I really haven't changed very much over the years.

Just in height, hair length, and cup size, I guess...

And the piercings – lobes, helix, and nose. Maybe I should get a snake bite…

I analyze my features.

I'm not a knockout, but, I'm decent...

I guess it's the unibrow - it might be holding me back.

Maybe I should wax it, or something.

I'm kinda over it, now.

Ehhhh...

It's probably gonna hurt like hell.

I dunno...I'll think about it.

Who am I trying to impress anyway?

I'm not one of those lame girls who's gonna lose herself trying to impress people.

...

I look at the sunset.

The sky is pink.

Heh...for someone who's constantly labeled as 'punk' and 'grunge' all the time, it's funny how pink has always been my favorite color.

It's nostalgic...

I reach up and take off my beanie to reveal my old pink bow.

...

_'...I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants...'_

...

My heart skips a beat.

_No…_

_…I'm over him._

Why the fuck do I insist on wearing this old thing?

I take off my bow and shove it into my pocket – I'll have to put it in storage, later.

I shiver.

It's pretty cold for a summer evening.

Cold summer evenings are pretty typical in Washington State.

I put my beanie back on.

It's about time to head home.

I've got a plate of Couscous with my name on it…

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Dresses

_**Helga's Perspective**_

_Well, so much good that walk to the docks, did..._

It's Thursday - two days 'til the party and here I sit on my stoop, listening to Pearl Jam, trying to calm my nerves.

_Pearl Jam is a fucking fantastic band._

_One of my favorites._

I hear footsteps walking my way...

Oh hey, it's Phoebe. And Lila.

"Hey Phoebes. Lila. What's up?"

"Hi Helga. We were wondering if you wanted to go with us to the mall to shop for outfits for the party on Saturday."

Shopping? Meh...

Not my favorite pastime, but...

_...sure, I guess._

I got a couple of hours to kill before I have to go to work at Big Bob's newly renamed 'House of Gadgets' – Beepers pretty much went out, so then he started putting more stock into his inventory of cell phones, but then that industry got too competitive with Cingular and Verizon getting bigger. So now, he sells basically anything that runs on electricity or battery life…

"Hmm...Okay, but I gotta be on the clock at 4."

They both nod.

"Of course, Helga. We're ever so glad to have you join us, no matter how long."

Oh, Lila. You're ever so _saccharine_. You make me wanna barf rainbows.

_Still, you're a great friend._

So now, we're walking to the mall...

"Oh, Helga, I bet you're oh so excited to see Arnold, again..."

_...Oh Lila - and you were doing so well..._

"...Yeah, I guess I'm just as excited as anyone else."

Phoebe looks at Lila.

…_Was that a wink? _

_I'll just pretend I didn't see that..._

"So, Helga, we were thinking about going to H&amp;M. Is there any particular store you'd like to visit?"

_H&amp;M_, huh? Have I shopped there, before?

_Whatever..._

"Eh...I don't have a preference."

* * *

So, here we are at H&amp;M. The stuff here is actually not too bad…

…Now that I think about it, I may have been here once before, with Olga.

"Oh, Helga! Just look at this dress! You would look just ever so lovely in it!"

I turn to Lila. She's holding this lacy, champagne pink number.

…_I couldn't pull that off._

"I mean, yeah, it looks...nice, but…I just don't think I'm the type of girl who should be wearing it..."

Lila looks a bit disappointed, but she smiles at me and turns to hang the dress back on the rack.

Then, Phoebe taps me on the shoulder.

"How about this one?"

I turn to see a white dress with this black-lace floral print going around it.

_Hmm, that's also nice. But I dont think it's very...'Me'…_

"...Phoebes. _Seriously?_ Why don't you shop for your _own_ dress. I really don't need anything new to wear…"

Phoebe looks at Lila. They both look discouraged.

_Was this planned? Is it 'Let's Dress Up Helga Day'? The clothes I already have are perfectly fine - What are they trying to pull?_

"Look, I don't exactly know what you're both trying to do, but can you please just let me worry about my own clothes for the party? I appreciate the help and all, but...I don't think I can pull off those dresses. Just _trust_ that I'll figure something out, okay?"

I just said that in the nicest way, possible - being that nice still sucks the energy out of me.

_Hope they take it well..._

"Sure, Helga. We'll focus our own shopping."

"We're ever so sorry if we made you uncomfortable."

I smile at them.

_So, we are in agreement…_

"Thanks, Girls."

Then, something catches my eye at the other end of the room...

_'$10 and Under Rack'_

_Hmm..._

"Oh, did you find something, Helga?"

I turn to Phoebe.

"...Maybe."

I head over to the rack and work my way through the hangers.

That's when I see a simple, thigh length black dress.

No lace.

No flowers.

Not necessarily meant for a 'pretty' girl.

Just simple.

Like me.

And just my size.

"...Found something!"

Phoebe and Lila walk over and look at the dress with these 'questionable' looks on their faces.

"...W-well, if you really like it, Helga, I suppose it is just...ever so perfect for you."

"I find it quite...befitting of your sense of style. You'll look great in it, I'm sure."

I gush at the dress.

"I'm not even gonna try it on. I can _totally_ make this work! Hmm...should I get a new hat, too? All the ones I got are worn out..."

_Shopping is fun when you find something good._

Phoebe and Lila lead me to the accessory section of the store.

I spot a pile of these knitted beanies...You know, the kind that kinda flop off the back of your head?

I look at the different colors and pick out the pink one.

_Obviously!_

"Okay. I'm ready to buy. Where's the register?"

Phoebe and Lila raise their eyebrows and point just beyond the rack of necklaces to my right and...

...Oh, it's right there...

_...Like, eight feet away from where we're standing..._

...Did I mention that I don't shop, much?

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Realization

_Helga's Perspective_

It's Friday morning.

_Arnold is flying in, tonight…_

In the meantime, it's time for one of my bi-monthly appointments with my therapist, Dr. Bliss.

"Good morning, Helga."

"Mornin' Doc."

"Please, have a seat."

I sit on her Freudian couch. I've been looking forward to this appointment - I've been on edge about tomorrow night for the past week and a half and I'm _completely_ wiped out from working the closing shift at Big Bob's, last night.

"Just so you know, Doc, I'm _pretty_ beat. I don't think I'll be much fun to work with, today. I had to close, last night."

"That's fine, Helga. We'll keep it simple, today. How have things been since we last met?"

_And here we go..._

"Well, the day after our last meeting, I found out that Arnold is moving back to Hillwood. He gets in, today."

This session is, in no way, gonna be _'simple'_…

Dr. Bliss is writing something down on her notepad...probably something like, _'Arnold's coming back'_. I've been seeing her for so long that I know her M.O. like the back of my hand.

"Well, how do you feel about that?"

I guess that cliché of a question from a therapist works, in this case...

_...How do I feel about this, though?_

"...I'm kinda nervous. And I feel like I shouldn't be."

"Why do you feel like you shouldn't be nervous?"

_Well, that's obvious..._

"Because...I've moved on. I don't love him anymore."

Dr. Bliss is writing, again. I wonder how long my report from this session is gonna be...

"Hmm...Well, you loved him for a long time, during your childhood. The two of you even went steady for a while. He's a big part of who you are...who you've become."

_…She's right._

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Just, once I found out that he was coming back, he's been back on my mind. I was doing so _well_ for the past year, or so, ever since I stopped writing letters and putting them in a binder. I was just _over_ all of that. I just wanted to _completely_ forget about him because I thought he'd never come back and that he'd find someone else in San Lorenzo, but the _minute_ I find out that he's coming back, I start thinking about him, again...so, I've been taking walks and stuff to clear my mind. I don't want to start _obsessing_ about him like I used to..."

Dr. Bliss smiles. She puts her pen to her lips.

_Have you figured out a way to fix me, Doc?_

"...Helga. It sounds to me that you are trying to suppress the fact that you still may care deeply about Arnold."

_...Yeah..._

"...Well, yeah...I've never stopped caring for the guy, it's just, I don't ever want to love him, again..."

Dr. Bliss nods.

"...You're afraid to love him."

...Whoa...

...That might just hit the nail right on the head...

_...She's good._

"...I-I...W-well...Y-yeah...I am...I'm so _pathetic_..."

Dr. Bliss is writing again.

Here I am, feeling like I might cry...

...but I don't.

"Helga, it's perfectly normal to be afraid to fall in love - especially with an old flame. You're not pathetic."

I sigh.

"I still _feel_ pathetic, Doc..."

"How come, Helga?"

_Yeah...How come, Helga?_

Is it because I don't feel like I can measure up to other girls who could compete for his affections? Is it because I don't want to watch him leave, again? Or maybe, it's because I'm not just not ready to love him, again...

...Or is it all of the above?

"...I'm just, insecure, I guess..."

Dr. Bliss writes something down. I swear, she could make this session into a novel. It would be a National Bestseller. Maybe Hollywood might even make a movie about it...

...If that happens, I hope that they get Scarlett Johansson to portray me - She's a badass.

"What are you insecure, about?"

Might as well tell her - she probably already knows the answer to that question since she can read me like an open book...

"...W-well, for starters, I'm not the prettiest flower in the bunch...and I'm scared that he's not gonna stick around...and I'm not sure I even...want to fall in love with him in general…like, it just doesn't feel like the right time..."

Dr. Bliss frowns, obviously taking pity on me.

"What makes you think that you aren't pretty?"

Well, I'll spare her the entire list. I know my choices and my stubbornness haven't helped me make any progress in the _'looks'_ department...

"...B-because look at me! Aside from having good hygiene, I don't put much effort into my appearance."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I think it's lame to care so much..._who cares_ what other people think?"

"Then...why do _you_ care what other people think?"

...

..._Why do I care?_

"...I don't know..."

Dr. Bliss walks over to the couch and sits by me. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"...Because, Helga. You're a sixteen-year-old girl. It's completely normal for a girl your age to want to look and feel pretty - there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

But...I don't want to be_ lame_...

"...But, then, what's with all those lame girls who doll themselves up just because they want a guy to notice them?"

Dr. Bliss smiles.

"You're looking at taking pride in your appearance in a very _'black and white'_ manner – There is a _'grey'_ area."

…Is there?

Dr. Bliss continues...

"Not every girl dolls themselves up for the sole purpose of getting guys to notice them. It's not unusual, but it's not the healthiest motivation one can have. Lots of girls make themselves feel pretty so they can feel more confident in certain situations, like meeting someone new, getting a new job, going to a new school, or – in your case – seeing someone again whom they haven't seen for a very long time. It gives them a sense of pride. Sometimes, it's about showing respect. Men do this, too, but there are still many of them who prefer not to care - do you know any guys who won't cut their hair or wear a suit and tie?"

I laugh. Stinky has been known to rock a suit and tie, from time to time, and thoroughly enjoy it - but he's a freak of nature, so there's absolutely _no_ shock factor, there. Sid, though…ever since he became a_ 'burnout punk'_, you'd rarely see him dressed to the nines, and the kid's never been to keen on haircuts, either. Harold has to wear suits for Football Tournaments, but he still hates to dress up with a burning passion of a thousand suns.

I smile at Dr. Bliss.

"...Yeah, I do."

Dr. Bliss smiles back. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"…You can come up with your own brand of _'pretty'_ and still be who you've always been. There's no need to be discouraged about exploring new options, for yourself – Experimentation is part of growing up…"

…This is true.

I am growing up.

There's nothing wrong with searching for my own brand of _'pretty'_…

"…Helga, whatever your motivation is for wanting make yourself feel pretty, even if it's questionable, I have faith that you will not lose sight of who you are. You are a strong young woman – much stronger than most girls your age. I wholeheartedly believe that taking more pride in your appearance will not change who you are, but rather help you to evolve into a more confident version of yourself."

Aww...shucks. I can't help but grin at that compliment.

"Thanks, Doc."

She grins back.

"You're quite welcome. And as for your fear of Arnold leaving, again, what do you think you could do about that?"

_Well, I know one thing I could do..._

"...I guess, I could talk to him about it when the time is right...but, I don't want him to think that I want a _'romantic'_ relationship with him - I'm not ready for that."

Dr. Bliss nods and tilts her head to the side.

"Who says that you need to be _'romantically'_ involved with him? It's been four years since you last saw each other. People change. Wouldn't it be better to be friends, for now, and get to know each other all over again? He's been living abroad for the past few years and you've been here in Hillwood – perhaps you both could learn new things from each other. Who knows…Maybe something will happen down the road, maybe not - be present."

She's right. I'm not under any _'contractual obligation'_ to be romantically attached to Arnold. In fact, maybe he _has_ changed. Maybe, when I see him again, I will only view him as a good friend. Who knows what will happen, down the road?

But I'm not gonna worry about that, now.

_I need to be present._

My hour is just about up, so I give Dr. Bliss a hug.

"Thanks, Doc. You rock."

"Any time, Helga. Good luck with your 'evolution'."

_Evolution…_

...Well, Helga ol' girl, you've got 24 hours.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Flight

_**Arnold's Perspective**_

_"Attention Passengers: American Airlines Flight 2410 with service to Seattle is now boarding at Gate 45. Please have your boarding passes and photo identification ready..."_

..._Man_, that was a long layover.

Five hours is _way_ too long to be stuck in an airport, especially one as crazy as LAX.

Oh well...At least I got to sleep for a couple of hours and get something to eat.

I hope Mom and Dad are managing with the packing - they're moving in with me, Grandpa, Grandma, and the boarders in a couple of weeks. They're both going to be working as professors at the University of Washington and commuting back and forth between Hillwood and Seattle. Of course, they'll make trips back to San Lorenzo to advise the team of doctors at the new hospital, there.

It's _surreal_...We're going to be a _complete family_, again.

I take my new flip phone out of my pocket. I need to text Grandpa to let him know that I'm boarding my flight. It's pretty awesome how, at eighty-eight years old, he still has the dexterity to text.

I should be arriving at SeaTac around 10:30pm and then the bus station around midnight.

Hmm...

I should really thank him for sending me this phone, too. I didn't get a chance to write a letter to him after I got it...

_'Boarding now. SeaTac at 10:30. Bus Station at Midnight. Thanks for the phone. See you soon.'_

I send the text and throw my phone into _'Airplane Mode'_.

Time to move. I get up, throw my carryon over my shoulder, and walk to the line of people moving toward the gate. It only takes about 2 minutes for me to reach the front of the line...

"Boarding pass and Photo ID, Sir?"

It's still weird when people call me _'Sir'_ \- I'm so used to being called _'Señor'_...

I give the gate attendant my boarding pass and Passport. She scans it.

"Have an nice flight."

"_Graçias_...Oh...I mean, _thank you_..."

She smiles at me. That's when I notice that she's Latina.

"_De nada_."

Well then...Awkward moment, averted.

I walk through the gate and onto the plane. The flight attendant greets me and I nod and smile in acknowledgement. I look at my boarding pass...

_...14A._

Ok cool, so I have a window seat, again.

I make my way down the aisle and find my seat. I put my carryon in the overhead compartment and sit down.

I scan the airplane and notice that I'm in the emergency exit row. That's cool, I could handle that task.

_I could even do a water landing in the Pacific, if need be..._

I take out the safety placard and breeze through it while the flight attendants do their safety demonstration.

This is a _Boeing 737-800_. Okay, pretty standard instructions. Nothing I haven't seen or heard, before.

I put the placard back and take out the _'American Way'_ magazine. I flip through the pages.

_Hmm...Not very interesting._

I put it back.

We're taking off, now.

I lean my head back and shut my eyes.

Should I sleep?

_I'll try..._

...

...Nah. I'm not tired enough, right now.

I open my eyes and glance at the girl in the seat next to me. She's probably like, twelve, or thirteen. She's listening to her iPod...

_...I should save up for one of those. It would make flights like this less boring._

I've been living off the grid for too long...

...

Hmm...

...

_...I wonder if Gerald told everyone that I'm coming home?_

...

...Probably.

On the off chance that he didn't, it would be hilarious to see their reactions when I just show up, randomly.

I smile.

I've missed everyone.

Gerald had sent me pictures of all of them, every so often. He even let me know what they were all up to.

They all seem to be doing well...

"Excuse me, Sir - would you like complimentary earbuds for the flight?"

Okay. _Back to reality_. There's a rather attractive flight attendant talking to me.

"...Huh? Oh...But I don't have an iPod or Walkman on me..."

"Doesn't matter. They're free, aren't they?"

The flight attendant winks at me and smiles. My cheeks get warm.

"...Well, sure then...Thanks..."

She hands me the small bag with the earbuds in it. I slip them into my pocket.

Then, I feel a tap on my shoulder...

I turn to see the preteen aged girl smiling at me. _She's actually pretty cute but kinda young for me..._

"Excuse me, but...I couldn't help but overhear that you didn't have an iPod."

I shake my head.

"Nope...what's your name?"

"I'm Megan. What's yours?"

"I'm Arnold."

"Nice to meet you, Arnold."

She confidently puts out her hand. I smile and shake it.

"You too, Megan."

She removes her hand and puts it in her lap.

"Well, Arnold...You look like you've been flying all day."

I chuckle and nod.

"I pretty much have. I'm flying home from Central America."

Her eyes widen, obviously impressed.

"Well, that must have been an experience!"

"Yeah, it was."

She then unplugs her headphones from her iPod and hands it to me.

"Well, I'm gonna get some shuteye. Would you like to borrow my iPod for the rest of the flight?"

I look at the iPod and back at Megan - _well, that's nice of her…_

"W-wow...Thanks, Megan. That's really thoughtful of you."

She smiles and puts it in my hand.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when we land."

I chuckle.

"Yeah. See you in Seattle."

She leans back and shuts her eyes.

I look at the iPod in my hand and realize that I've never actually used an iPod, before...

_...Oh well. I'll figure it out._

I open my package of freebie earbuds, put them on, plug them into the iPod, and press the center button.

The screen turns on.

Looks like Megan was listening to Avril Lavigne.

_I've heard that name, before, somewhere..._

The song's called, "Nobody's Fool".

Hmm...

_...I'm curious._

I hit the center button, once again.

The song plays - it's got a nice, old-school rhythm.

_'Fall back, take a look at me and you'll see I'm for real. I feel what only I can feel and if that don't appeal to you, let me know, and I'll go, 'cause I flow better when my colors show...'_

Well, the lyrics are...what's the word..._'cute'_, I guess...I could see why a twelve or thirteen-year-old girl would enjoy them...

...but the more I listen to them...

_'...If you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see I'm not down with that - I'm not nobody's fool...'_

...they remind me of someone...

_'...If you're trying to turn me into someone else, I've seen it enough and I'm over that - I'm not nobody's fool...'_

...someone I haven't heard from, in awhile...

_'...If you wanna bring me down, go ahead and try...'_

_...Helga. _

How have you been?

You stopped answering my letters.

I figured you were probably trying to move on.

I understood that, so I left you alone.

But...

_...I've really missed talking to you._

I hope we can hang out, again, once I'm back...

* * *

...I ended up spacing out, listening to Avril Lavigne for the entire flight.

She doesn't seem like an artist I'd really listen to on a regular basis, but for some strange reason, her music appealed to me...

"Morning! Or should I say, 'Evening!'"

Well, Megan's up. Just in time, too - we've just landed at SeaTac.

"Oh...Evening, Megan. Here's your iPod, back."

I hand her the iPod. She takes it back and hits the center button.

She laughs.

"Wow...I've never met a guy your age who listens to Avril..."

My cheeks get warm.

"O-oh, well...I don't...usually. In fact this is the first time I've ever heard her music..."

Megan laughs, again.

"Well, you obviously like her!"

Now, it's my turn to laugh.

"...Well, her music is...not really my taste, but...I guess she just reminded me of someone..."

Megan's eyes widen and a huge grin forms on her face.

_Well, great...I just opened an awkward can of worms..._

"Aww! Is it a _girl?!_"

_Is it getting hot in here? I swear - my face is heating up._

"...I-I...E-uhh...umm...well, _technically_...yes..."

Megan giggles.

"Is she your _girlfriend?!_"

_Ohhh...please turn off the 'fasten seatbelt' sign..._

"...She's...a friend..."

The look on Megan's face tells me that she's not buying it...

_...Hey, it's the truth..._

Megan smiles.

"I'm sorry for asking such personal questions. I'm...a _hopeless romantic_."

_Oh, believe me - I can tell..._

"It's fine, don't even worry about it."

The plane stops moving - we're at the gate.

Megan and I unbuckle our seat-belts and stand up.

She turns to me.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Arnold! And it was nice sleeping next to you."

_Wow. That sounds so wrong..._

She's blushing bright red with her hand over her mouth - _Aww, she just figured out the innuendo..._

I can't help but laugh.

"You too, Megan. I hope you have fun here in Washington."

She smiles as she takes down her carryon.

"Thank you!"

She turns to walk away, but quickly turns herself back around.

"Oh - and welcome home!"

I grin.

That's right.

_I'm home._

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Evolution

**Helga's Perspective**

"_Criminy_, Olga! _Ow!_ How the hell - _Ow!_ \- Do women put _up_ with this? _OW!_"

Olga comes over to the facial table that I'm lying on. We're at her Aesthetician's Office. I've decided to ditch the unibrow - I'm on a mission to see how _'pretty'_ I can get without feeling too uncomfortable and Olga's making this a _'sibling bonding'_ project...

_...so far, I'm not diggin' the pain, involved._

"Oh, Baby Sister! It will all be okay! Svjetlana is using the wax for _sensitive_ skin. The pain will go away, soon enough - don't you worry, Silly!"

Svjetlana, the Serbian _'Brow Reaper'_, finishes waxing. She starts the tweezing and the trimming...

_...Hmm...this is kinda relaxing..._

My mind wanders off. I start thinking about everyone's favorite 'Football Head', again.

The party is this evening.

I've got _major _butterflies. It's like they're moshing at some underground metal show, or something - it's a pretty intense feeling...

After putting this liquid that smells like roses on my forehead, Svjetlana reaches over to her cart...

"Okay, 'Elga. How do you like brows?"

Svjetlana hands me a mirror...

_...Whoa._

"Oh, I love them, Helga! She made them moderately thick and gave them a nice shape - just like you wanted! Isn't she the greatest at brows?"

I'm too busy staring at myself to hear what Olga is saying.

I feel like I'm looking at my face for the first time, ever.

_So, that's the girl I've been hiding for so long…_

"I sink she's at loss for vords..." Svjetlana says, smiling.

Maybe not...

"...I-I...W-wow...Thanks, Svjetlana. This is...awesome..."

Olga squeaks in excitement and Svjetlana helps me off the table. I'm still holding the mirror.

"You're velcome, Dear. Now, may I please have mirror?"

I blink and blush. I smile as I hand her the mirror.

Olga whips out her purse.

"Olga, you don't have to pay for this, I have the mon-..."

She puts a finger to my lips.

"_Don't you worry_ your pretty little face! It's my absolute _pleasure_ to cover the charge of this appointment."

Olga whips out a ten and a five.

"Well...gee, Olga. _Thanks..._"

Olga smiles.

"Of course, Helga. Now...Time for our paraffin mani-pedi's!"

...

...Yay...

* * *

We're almost home.

I can't stop checking out my nails.

I usually bite them, but now I'm afraid to mess them up.

I'm glad I went with the dark plum - The color looks badass and edgy.

Olga had wanted me to go with a peachy-pink color but I wasn't feeling it. But, when she saw the finished product with the plum, she hasn't stopped gushing about how I was 'so right'...

...it's getting old, fast.

And that pedicure...Man.

It was my first one.

And even though I almost kicked the nail tech in the face since it tickled like hell when she scraped all that dead skin off of my feet like she was grating cheese, and even though the paraffin was probably one of the weirdest things my feet had ever stepped in...I would definitely get a pedicure, again.

My feet are smoother than a Dino Spumoni pick-up line.

...

We're home, now.

It's time for me to get cleaned up.

I see that Olga had left me some of her professional hair and facial products, as well as this Shea Butter, aromatherapy bubble bath...

I take a whiff...

_...Hmm..._

_…Vanilla and Sandalwood…  
_

...Okay, I can work with this.

As I get into the bathtub, there's a knock at the door...

"Baby Sister?"

"...Yeah?"

"Remember to use the exfoliating mask for _five_ minutes and then the Green Tea moisturizing mask for _ten_ minutes! Oh! And I left some cucumber slices on a plate - place them on your eyes to reduce puffiness! Oh! And be sure to use the clarifying shampoo _just once_ so you don't dry out your hair and make sure to put the moisturizing crème on the _ends_ of your hair, _mainly_ \- Just put a _little bit_ near the roots! Oh! And you can light the Eucalyptus candles that I set out for you, if you'd like! The matches are next to them! They will reduce _anxiety_!"

...

"...Okay, thanks!"

_Man...that's a metric fuckton of steps…_

I pick up the matchbox.

I strike a match.

I light the wick on the first candle.

_...Let's see how this goes...  
_

* * *

_Criminy_...My skin has _never_ felt like this, before.

_I feel like I've molted..._

Olga's just about done drying my hair...

"Now, Little Sister - How do you want it styled?"

_Hmm..._

_...I think that I'll just keep it simple._

"...Can you just straighten it, for me, please?"

Olga smiles and plugs in her straightener.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

Well, the straightening didn't take as long as I thought it would...

"Baby Sister, I'm going to do your makeup, now. Perhaps you should take out your nose ring? I hope you don't mind my saying this, but, I don't know if it will work if you're planning on _dressing up_..."

_Sigh..._

...I think I have a _better_ idea.

"How about this...I'll switch the ring out for the stud. Can you just work around it?"

_I will have some type of jewelry in my nose. That's final. Non-negotiable._

Olga thinks for a moment, then smiles.

"That _would_ look better, _yes!_"

I switch out my jewelry.

_Lay on the foundation, sister…_

* * *

"Okay, Helga! How do you want your eyes?"

I think for a moment...

"Hmm...I've always liked the _'Smokey Eye'_..."

Olga held the eyeshadow brush to her lips. Then, she smiled.

"I can certainly do that! I'll use a mixture of browns with some greys - it will be no good if it's too dark..."

_Hmm..._

_I guess I can agree to this...Olga actually knows her makeup, so maybe I should trust her judgement…_

"Okay, fine, but I want to use _black _eyeliner and _very black_ mascara...And make my eyes _pop_, Sister!"

Olga nodded, once.

"Deal!"

* * *

After finishing my eyes, Olga puts on this light pink blush.

_…I hope I don't look like a creepy doll straight out a horror film, or something…_

"Ohhh...Baby Sister, you're beginning to look so _lovely!_"

I roll my eyes.

"Okay, Helga - which color of lipstick were you thinking about wearing?"

She brings out a box of choices.

_I'm not sure if I really want a bold color on my lips..._

_Hmm..._

"I think I'll do the natural pink with some gloss."

Olga picks out my choices and gets to work.

* * *

"Okay, Baby Sister! Your makeup is done!"

Olga hands me a mirror...

...

...

...I can't even put my thoughts into words.

I look...

...

_...amazing._

"..._Wow_..._Thanks, Sis_...You really did an awesome job..."

Olga gives me a hug.

"Ohhhh, my baby sister is a _woman_, now! You're _so beautiful_, Helga!"

She starts sniffling...

_...Oh boy_…

"...I think...I'm gonna..._cry!_ I'm _so_..._happy!_"

I take my focus away from the mirror and raise an eyebrow at my overly-emotional sister.

"...This is...such...a _joyous...occasion_! I will...never..._never ever _forget...this moment...that…illustrates the _beautiful...bonds of...sisterhood!_"

It is still _so_ annoying when she gets this way...

"...Olga! Get a _grip_ on yourself! I have to be at the party in an hour - can you _please_ let me get _dressed_?"

Olga dries her tears and nods.

"Do you need help picking out an outfit, Helga? You're welcome to use any of the ones I brought with me..."

I smile.

"No thanks, Sis. I think I'll manage just fine."

Olga nods and smiles. She walks out of the room...

...I could hear the waterworks on the other side of the door.

I swear, I could do all of this _'sisterly'_ stuff with her and turn her into one of those _'Musical Dancing Waters'_ theme park attractions...

...Oh, _man!_ I'd be _rollin'_ in the dough!

_Anyway, where's that dress that I got at H&amp;M?_

I go inside my closet.

...Oh, there it is, on the rack.

I take off my bathrobe and put on the dress.

I look in the mirror on my closet door.

_Hmm..._

I go into my dresser to find some tights to wear - the temp's on the colder side, this evening.

I pick out a pair of dark grey, ripped tights.

_Boss..._

Okay, now for the _shoes_...

I go to the closet and decide on a pair of Doc Martens that I bought with my Christmas money. They are shiny and black and have pink shoestrings. They're like new - I barely ever wear them.

I put them on.

I look back in the mirror.

_...Gettin' there._

But, I think I'll try putting on some _jewelry_, for once...

_Hmm..._

...Where did I put that box of jewelry that I never really open?

I look up at the shelves in my closet and spot the shoebox with years of barely-used jewelry in it.

_Bingo._

I get down the box and open it. I choose a few rings, some bracelets, and a couple of long, silver chain necklaces that went nicely with the stud in my nose.

Okay, next up - a _jacket_...

I go back in the closet. After narrowing down my options from a few different choices, I choose my vintage, light blue, acid-washed denim jacket that I practically stole from a thrift store...

...Well, I didn't actually _'steal'_ it. I bought it, but I got it for like, eight bucks.

I put it on and look in my mirror.

The jewelry and jacket work.

_Sweet._

_Man_, I never knew that I had some _serious_ _style_...

_...but something is missing._

I look around for the H&amp;M bag - it's on my desk.

I take out the pink knit beanie that I bought with the dress and put it on.

I look back in the mirror...

...

...And I take a good, long look at myself...

...

_...This is me._

_This is Helga G. Pataki._

_This is my own brand of 'pretty'._

_I have evolved._

_..._

_I hope you like how I look, Arnold, because even if you don't, I still will._

**To Be**** Continued...**


	8. Homecoming

**Arnold's Perspective**

"Aww..._Pookie_! For cryin' out loud! You're _too old_ to dance like the youngsters!"

I briefly turn my attention away from Gerald to see Grandma doing some..._suggestive_ dance moves...

_...Ugh...Grandma..._

_...don't ever change_.

"You can't hold me down, _Old Man!_ _Freedom of Expression!"_

"...Well, just be careful with that new hip!..._Crazy old bat_..."

_Sigh..._

"Mmm...Mmm..._Mmm_! Man, your Grandma's probably the _coolest_ old lady on the planet, but that is _not _somethin' that I needed to see..."

I turn back to Gerald.

"...I'm sorry, man. She's probably just...feeling young, again."

"No sweat, my brother. Like I said, _she cool_."

The party has been in full swing for about half an hour. Most of the old gang is here and they all seem to be having a great time. Gerald managed to get Brainy to be the DJ and later, Sid's band is going to play a set.

Right now, I'm just trying to talk to as many people as possible...

...I've missed my friends. This party is the best homecoming gift a guy could ask for.

I notice Harold walk by with Stinky. He's working on a giant plate of Buffalo wings. He lets out a huge burp...

_...Typical._

"I give that an _eight_!" Sid shouts from where he and his band are setting up.

Harold turns to Sid.

"No way, Dude! That's at _least _an eleven!" he replies.

Stinky scratches his head.

"...I'm confused...I thought we were ratin' on a scale from _'one to ten'_?"

Harold slaps a hand to his forehead and then turns to Stinky.

"Dude, screw _'one to ten'_ \- that was a fucking _eleven_!"

Stinky shrugs.

Sid laughs.

"I still say _'eight'_, Dude!"

Harold lets out an annoyed sigh.

Rhonda walks by with Nadine and Lila. She has this disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh...Harold, stop acting so _juvenile_! _Grow up..."_

Harold makes a fist.

"Shut up, _Rhonda!"_

Nadine and Lila look at each other and giggle. Sid cracks up and goes back to setting up amps. Harold heads back to the food table while Stinky heads over to help out Sid, Iggy, and the rest of the band.

I look around to find other people that I should reconnect with...

Sheena is on the dance floor with Eugene. They look like they're busy coming up with choreography for the songs that are playing, so I'll go check in with them when they take a break...

I look over at the Disc Jockey table. Brainy's got quite a set up. He's connected his laptop to the turntable. He used songs from iTunes to create his mixes...

_...That's pretty sweet_.

Gerald nudges me with his elbow.

"Haha! Check out Curly! He is _gettin' down!_"

I turn to where Gerald is pointing. Curly is gyrating his hips and letting loose. He notices Rhonda walking by him and starts grinding on her. Rhonda freaks out. She immediately throws her drink in his face...

_...Wow, denied._

I crack up.

There is now a puddle of punch on the floor from Rhonda's cup. Eugene dances over toward it and does some kind of twirl. He slips on the puddle and slides toward the table where the boarders are congregated, crashing into Oskar. Oskar's food goes flying and it lands on Ernie. Ernie reacts by getting up too quickly which scares Abner. Abner runs out from under the table, squealing, right into into Mr. Huynh. Mr. Huynh then stumbles, but Grandma's 'ninja' reflexes kick in. She pushes a finger into Mr. Huynh's back..._just a finger_...and he regains his balance...

...and of course, Eugene sticks his hand into the air to let everyone know that he survived.

"...I'm okay..." he says.

I can't help but laugh.

_Oh, man...I've missed these people._

Oskar throws up his arms.

"Ohh..._No!_ My _tiny weenie dogs!_ Those were my _favorite!_ Susie, go get me more weenie dogs! _I'm starving!_"

Susie rolls her eyes.

"_Oh, Oskar_...How many times do I have to tell you - You're a _grown man!_ Go to the food table and get another plate. It's not that difficult!"

Oskar grumbles something incomprehensible in his native language and goes back to the food table.

_Some people never change._

I feel a pat on my back. I turn around to see one of the best teachers I've ever had...

_"Mr. Simmons?"_

"_Arnold! _It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too! How have you been doing?"

"Oh, very well, thank you! But enough about me - I want to hear about how _special_ your time was living in Central America!"

"Well, yeah, I definitely have a lot to tell you..."

"Oh, I bet! Say, since you're buzzing about trying to say _'Hello'_ to as many people as possible, how about you come over for dinner, sometime? My partner and I just moved into a new house that's closer to PS 118 and we're still in our phase of _'showing it off'_ to our friends. We can catch up, then. What do you say?"

"That sounds awesome! Give me a call when you figure out a time - my schedule is pretty open 'til school starts."

"Oh, _wonderful!_ I surely will. It's great to see you again, Arnold."

"You too, Mr. Simmons - and congratulations on your new house!"

"Thank you so much! We'll chat later!"

"Yeah, for sure!"

He turns and walks away.

_I'm really glad to see that Mr. Simmons is doing well._

I continue to scan the roof, trying to figure out who else i haven't talked to, yet...

Then, Phoebe walks up to Gerald and I.

"'Sup, Babe..." Gerald says, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I'm glad to see that they've made it official - Gerald had a thing for her for such a long time...

Phoebe smiles and hugs him back. Then, she makes her way toward me.

"Arnold! It's so _wonderful_ to see you, again! We've all missed you, terribly!"

She gives me a hug.

"Thanks, Phoebe. I've missed you, too."

I hug her back. Then, she walks back over to Gerald and he puts his arm around her.

Phoebe smiles.

"We definitely need to catch up in a less boisterous environment, sometime."

I chuckle.

"Agreed. Once I'm completely settled in, let's all make plans."

Gerald pats me on the shoulder.

"I hear you, there, Man! We've got an entire month 'til school starts up, again!"

Phoebe interjects.

"Yes! Plenty of time to hang out and do fun things!"

I smile.

"I look forward to it."

Phoebe starts scanning the room, then turns back to us.

"So...have either of you seen Helga, yet? She said she'd be coming..."

Wait...

...Helga said she'd be here?

_Man...It's been so long._

_I really hope she shows up._

"...Hey...you okay, buddy?"

I blink and turn to Gerald.

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

He laughs.

"Just makin' sure. You looked a little spaced out, for a second, there...This is _your_ party, my brother! We want you to have a _good time_, you know what I'm sayin'?"

I smile and nod.

"Yeah, I'm having an _awesome_ time. It's great to be back. Thanks for all of this, Man."

Gerald smiles and we do our _'handshake'_.

Not even a few seconds later, Sid runs up to us, completely out of breath...

"...Dude!"

_...Yes, Sid?_

"..._Holy shit_...DUDE!"

Gerald puts his hand on Sid's shoulder.

"Sid..._Cool out_...What happened?"

Sid tries to catch his breath...

_...what the hell happened?_

"...I went...downstairs...to get...extension cords...from the van...and...saw Helga...and..._DUDE!_"

Helga?

_Helga's here?_

"...What about Helga?" Gerald asks.

Then, I hear a few gasps...and some whistles...

"..._Helga!_ You look..._fantastic!_"

"That _outfit_...It's so _'Grunge-Chic'!_"

"You look _ever so_ amazing!"

"Lookin' _hot_, Helga!"

I turn around almost too quickly, scanning the room, trying to follow the voices...

...

...and then, I see her.

She walks in with this..._confidence_ in her step.

She isn't even scowling.

Instead, she's smiling.

She's..._grown up_.

Gerald leans in.

"...Hey Arnold...Are _you_ seeing what _I'm _seeing?"

I nod in response.

"..._Uh-Huh_..."

Helga's here.

She's _actually_ here.

And she's…

_…wow._

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Backstory - Part 1

_May 4, 1999_

There, in the treehouse of _'Mighty Pete'_, sits an eleven-year-old daydreamer.

Unruly blond hair.

A light blue baseball cap, a few sizes too small.

Football-shaped head.

He is waiting for someone...

...and soon enough, that 'someone' shows up.

_*Creak* *Creak*_ goes the rope ladder, and up she emerges.

She is a skinny, young tomboy.

Dark unibrow.

Blond pigtails.

Big pink bow.

"...Hey..." she says to the boy.

"...Hey..." he replies.

The girl takes a seat next to the boy.

"...So..." she says.

"...Uhh..." he says.

Then, there's brief silence.

Awkward silence.

Then, the boy speaks again.

"...Listen, Helga. The reason I asked you up here is because...well...I don't want to fight anymore..."

Helga doesn't respond. She doesn't know how to respond. She simply stares at the ground below them.

The boy turns himself toward her.

"...Helga...What's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?"

Helga sighs and looks out over the city...

_'I might as well fess up...'_ She thinks to herself.

"...Well, Arnold...I...I was just thinking that...maybe you'd rather be with someone else...you know, someone...better..."

Arnold furrows his brow in confusion.

"...But...why?"

Helga begins to show signs of irritation, but she knows that she can open up to Arnold about anything without feeling judged.

"...Well, you know...because in the past we've fought for stupid reasons and broke up a couple of times, already...and, because...well...I dunno...girls are talking...saying that they don't know why a guy like you would go for a girl like me...and...I think they might be right...like...maybe I am holding you back...maybe a girl like me doesn't deserve to be with a guy like you, so...for your sake...maybe we should just...end this..."

Arnold sighs - he is completely overwhelmed with emotions. He feels sad about Helga's low self-worth and he feels angry about the fact that people have been saying such nasty things about her.

Most of all, he feels hurt that Helga would ever think of him as_ 'shallow'_.

After a long pause, he finally responds, firmly but carefully.

"...I can't believe that you really think I'd dump you because of what other people think."

A small wave of guilt flows through Helga, but she's still not in the frame of mind to believe Arnold. She moves her legs up from the edge of the treehouse and sits Indian-style, closing herself off from him. Her heart is playing defense in the game of '6th Grade Relationships'.

"...You can't just sit there and tell me that the thought's never crossed your mind..."

Arnold's heart sinks.

_'...She doesn't believe me.'_ He realizes.

How could he prove to her that she was good enough, for him?

What could he say to make her feel better?

After another long pause, Arnold finds the words to say.

"...You're right, Helga. In the past, we have fought for stupid reasons. This is another one of those_ 'stupid reasons'_..."

Before Helga could respond defensively, Arnold takes her hand.

She says nothing, and let's him finish.

"...You know those girls who've been saying those mean things?" He narrows his eyes. "_They're_ stupid..."

Helga is almost shocked that Arnold would refer to anyone as 'stupid' - it is out of his character. But, she loves hearing those harsh words come out of his mouth, especially in her defense.

So, she let him continue.

"...If they think that I would dump you for someone else...anyone else...then they don't know me, at all."

That does it.

Helga's heart feels as though it will beat out of her chest.

The tears come.

"...Y-you...really mean that?"

Arnold smiles. Moving closer to her.

"...Every word."

He pulls her into his arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek..

Helga sighs and a big smile forms on her face.

She forcefully grabs Arnold by the shoulders and pushes him down onto the floor of the treehouse, fiercely kissing him on the lips.

This takes Arnold by surprise - Helga is usually pretty dominant when she kisses him, but this is a new level of dominance, entirely.

"...Whoa..." he responds, when she releases him.

Helga smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"...There's more where that came from, Football Head..."

A huge grin slowly forms on Arnold's face...

...and the two of them never leave that treehouse until the streetlights turn on.

* * *

_June 20, 1999_

After a game of baseball at Gerald Field, Arnold returns home.

He walks into the kitchen to find his parents and his grandparents sitting at the kitchen table...

...with a familiar face.

"Eduardo? Wow, It's so great to see you! I didn't know you were coming for a visit!"

Arnold runs up to him and tackles him with a hug. Eduardo hugs him back and smiles.

"Hola, Arnold. It's great to see you too. You've grown so much."

Arnold releases his hug.

"So, how long are you here? Are we gonna hang out?"

Eduardo looks at Arnold's parents, who both had disconcerting looks on their faces. His grandparents look down at the floor.

Arnold picks up on the strange vibe in the room.

"...What's going on? Is something wrong?" Arnold asks.

Miles sighs. He walks over to his son and pats him on the back.

"...Arnold. We have some news...Good news, but..."

Arnold interrupts.

"...Oh! Good news. That's a relief! I was beginning to think that something bad had happened...So, what's the good news?"

Miles sighs. He looks at his wife. Stella smiles, slightly, and gives her husband a nod of reassurance.

Miles turns back to Arnold.

"...Well, the local government back in San Lorenzo has come into some money through donations from various charities. Some of these funds have been allocated toward the development of a medical center. This hospital will not only use traditional medicine to cater to the ailments of the locals but it will also house a research facility for the development of new types of naturopathic medicine - a branch of the facility that, we're hoping, could benefit the Green-Eyed people..."

A huge grin forms on Arnold's face.

"That's awesome news! Are you and mom going to help with the planning?"

Miles looks at Stella, with a look of mild worry. Stella comes around the table and over to Arnold.

"...Well, yes. We are. Your father and I are going to be heading the cultural and research departments of the Center of Naturopathic Medicine."

Arnold notices the expressions on his parents' faces - they do not look as thrilled as they should be, about this.

"...Well, that's great, isn't it? Why do you both look so...worried about this?"

Miles pats Arnold on the shoulder.

"...You, uh...wanna have a seat?"

Arnold looks at his father. He's beginning to get worried, himself.

'...What's going on?' he thinks to himself, as he sits down.

Miles continues.

"We're thrilled about this opportunity, son, it's just that...well..."

Stella notices her husband's hesitation and completes his thought.

"...Our positions at the hospital are, as of right now, permanent placements."

Arnold's heart drops into his stomach. He looks at the table.

"...But, that means..."

Miles and Stella also look back at the ground, then look back at each other and then, back at Arnold.

"...Yes...We're leaving Hillwood."

Arnold can't breathe.

'...They're leaving? Again?' He thinks to himself.

He is in such shock that he can't move.

His mother takes a seat next to him.

"...We realize that this change will be difficult for you - it's difficult for your father and I, too. With that being said...we want to give you the options of staying here or…coming with us."

Arnold is still immobile.

He understands why his parents need to go back - they are indebted to the Green-Eyes. He knows that he, himself, is indebted to the Green-Eyes. Without their help, he might not have been born, but...

...to decide between his life with everyone he knew and loved in Hillwood and a life with his formerly missing parents - how could he possibly make such a difficult choice?

"...When would you need to leave?"

Miles answers.

"...In about a month."

Arnold sighs.

A month is way too soon, for him.

"...I-I'll...have to think on it...Excuse me..."

He gets up from his chair and goes up the stairs to his room.

He lies down on his bed and looks up at the red evening sky.

It slowly sinks in...

_...He has less than one month to make the hardest decision in his young life._

* * *

_June 21, 1999_

Dial tone.

Numbers are dialed.

The phone is ringing.

"...Hello?"

"Gerald? It's Arnold..."

"Hey buddy! Man, that was a crazy game, yesterday, huh?"

"...Yeah. Crazy."

"...Somethin' wrong, man?"

"...Listen. Can we meet up? Like, right now?"

"...Yeah, sure man. Usual spot?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

Hang up.

Fifteen minutes later, the two best friends meet up at the docks.

"...So, uhh, you sounded kinda weird on the phone, man...you doing okay?"

Arnold sighs.

"...Gerald, my parents have to go back to San Lorenzo. Indefinitely."

Gerald looks at the ground, letting out a long exhale.

"...Wow, man...that sucks. It feels like you just found them, too..."

Arnold nods as he looks out toward Elk Island.

"...Yeah, it does..."

Then, he turns to Gerald.

"...They invited me to go with them."

Gerald shuffles his feet.

"...Well...Do you want to?"

Arnold looks back out, over the river.

"...I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out."

Gerald puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground.

"...Well...When do they have to leave?"

"...In about a month."

Gerald quickly turns to look at Arnold, noticing how discouraged his best friend looks.

"...I feel for you, man. This is a hard one..."

Arnold flinches, showing signs of stress.

"I know...I'm under a lot of pressure with this, man. I don't want to leave Grandpa, Grandma, the boarders, and all of my friends - I grew up here. Hillwood is my home, Gerald. But...my parents are going to help build and run the branch of a new hospital in San Lorenzo that could serve the Green-Eyed People and...I could help them with that. I owe the Green-Eyes my life, man...Ughh...I don't know what to do! I'm so conflicted!"

Gerald notices Arnold's frustration and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"...You still have some time to decide...but whatever your choice is, I'll still be your best friend. And even if you end up choosing the 'Jungle Life', we could always write..."

Arnold, though still noticeably upset, manages a slight smile.

"...Thanks, man."

They do their 'handshake'.

Then, they both look out toward Elk Island.

"...So, umm...Have you told your girlfriend?"

Arnold sighs and shakes his head.

"...I haven't. I keep thinking about how I'm gonna bring this up to her, but I really don't know if she'll take it as well as you did."

Gerald lets out a small chuckle.

"...Yeah, I mean, we're talking about Helga G. Pataki. Let's be real..."

Arnold flashes Gerald a glare, quite unamused by his friend's comment.

"...Yeah...Not helping, man..."

There is a hint of guilt in Gerald's smile.

"...Sorry, Brother..."

Arnold gives Gerald a pleading glance.

"...Promise you won't say anything about this to anyone, yet? I still haven't made a final decision and...I still have to tell Helga."

Gerald pats his friend on the back.

"...Hey. I get it. I'm not telling a soul."

Arnold looks back out over the river, but shoots a sideways glance of acknowledgement to his friend.

"...Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

They stand on the dock for some time, just watching boats float by.

Gerald turns to Arnold.

"...Hey! Why are we just standing here? We gotta go make plans! Just in case you decide go to San Lorenzo, we gotta live it up for the next few weeks!"

Arnold looks at his friend, his expression a little less downcast with subtle signs of enthusiasm.

A small smile appears on his face.

'Gerald's right...this might be my last summer with the gang...' He thought to himself.

"...Yeah. Let's go make plans."

The two boys run from the docks to Lord knows where...

June 26, 1999

He gave himself a few days to figure out what to say.

But now, he could no longer keep it from her.

He had to tell her.

He had to tell her, now.

It was the right thing to do.

…

He's standing on her stoop.

He rings the doorbell.

Her father answers.

"...Yeah? Oh...It's you, Alfred..."

He shouts up the stairs.

"HEY HELGA! Your friend Alfred is here to see you! Get your keester down here!"

Arnold puts his head down and looks to the side - Big Bob has always been a somewhat intimidating man.

"Dad! _Criminy!_ His name is _'Arnold'_! When are you gonna get it right?"

Helga walks down the stairs, her classic scowl on her face.

Big Bob scratches his head.

"...Oh, uh, yeah...Sorry...Arnold..."

He pats Arnold in the head, messing up his ball cap. He turns to walk out of the room, leaving Arnold to fix his cap.

Arnold looks at Helga, who has one hand on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"...So...What do you wanna do today, Football Head?"

Arnold freezes for a moment.

He's nervous.

Helga begins to get concerned.

"...Hey...you okay, Arnold?"

Arnold snaps out of it.

He manages a smile and nods.

"...Yeah. Come with me..."

He takes her hand and the two of them briskly walk out of the Pataki Residence.

...

The walk to the park consists of small talk.

Discussion about the weather and sports…

…This concerns Helga.

They reach the park.

Helga turns to Arnold abruptly.

"…Arnold, you're acting really strange. Can we please stop 'shooting the breeze'? What the heck is up with you?"

Arnold lets out a long exhale.

'…Well, here I go…' he thinks to himself.

He leads her to a nearby bench.

They sit down.

"…Listen, Helga. I got some news, the other night…"

Helga raises her eyebrow.

"…What's the news?"

Arnold sighs.

"…My parents need to go back to San Lorenzo in a month, to help plan and build a hospital for the locals, there."

Helga tilts her head to the side.

"…In a month, ey? Well, La Sombra's out of the picture, so they should be coming back, this time…"

Arnold squeezes Helga's hand and turns himself toward her.

"…No, Helga…they have to move back to San Lorenzo…and…well…"

Helga's heart begins to beat fast. She can sense where this conversation is heading but she does not want to believe what her gut is telling her.

"…Well, what?"

Arnold takes Helga's hand into both of his. He sighs, again.

"…Well…they've asked me to…go with them…"

Helga's heart is now fluttering in fear.

"…But…you're not…right? I mean, you're not gonna just…up and leave…are you?"

Arnold looks at the ground.

This is a really difficult conversation that a twelve-year-old boy should be having with his girlfriend.

He looks up at Helga.

"…I don't know, yet."

Helga just stares at him. She slowly starts shaking her head and then, she shakes it faster.

"…I-I…I can't believe I'm hearing this…you're _actually_ considering…_leaving?_"

She rips her hand from his, gets up off the bench, and folds her arms, scowling.

Arnold gets up and walks over to her. He puts his hand on her back.

"…Helga. I'm still thinking this over. I haven't made a decision y-…"

"…-There should be no contest, Arnold…"

Helga, blinded in fury, whips herself around.

"…The fact that you are even thinking about leaving Hillwood…I mean…I can't_ believe_ it!" Her voice becomes more passionate. "…What about your grandparents? What about the boarders? What about Gerald and the others?"

She stops, for a moment, as her lips begin to quiver.

_"…W-What about…Us?"_

Arnold feels his heart break. He moves toward Helga.

He wants her to calm down.

He wants to talk this over.

"…Helga…"

He tries to hug her, but she pushes him away.

"…Save it. It's over, Arnold."

And with that, Helga runs out of the park, fighting back tears to the best of her ability.

Arnold tries to run after her.

"Helga! Wait! Come back…"

He stops.

He realizes that he would not be able to get through to her, even if he caught up to her.

She's inconsolable.

He lowers his head, stumbling backward onto the bench.

It finally hits Arnold that it might really be over between him and Helga, this time.

He's disheartened more by the fact that he broke her heart than by the fact that she dumped him.

He sits there for nearly an hour with his head in his hands before finally leaving the bench.

He walks slowly, almost like a zombie.

The world keeps going on around him but he is lost in his own mind.

His eyes are downcast.

He feels despondent.

Remorseful.

Heartbroken.

He just wants to go home to his room.

He needs to be alone.

**More Backstory To Come In The Next Chapter...**


	10. Backstory - Part 2

_**June 27, 1999**_

Arnold wakes up the next afternoon, exhausted.

_He is emotionally drained._

He couldn't sleep, last night.

He just couldn't shake the events of the day before off of his mind…

He lacked the motivation to get out of bed.

And, so…

…He just lay in his bed for most of the day.

There's a knock on his bedroom door...

"…Come in…"

In walks his Grandpa with a plate of banana bread.

"Mornin', Shortman…How are you feeling?"

Arnold sighs, rubbing his eyes.

He turns on his pillow toward his concerned Grandpa.

"…Not great."

Grandpa Phil sits on the edge of Arnold's bed.

"…Hmm…Well are you hungry? Your mom made her delicious banana bread from scratch, this morning…I probably shouldn't be eating this, since bananas make me spend a few hours in my office...but you know, it's all worth it, in the end, because this is the best banana bread that I've ever tasted..."

Arnold sighs. He is not in the mood for Grandpa Phil's 'digestion' jokes. So, he turns his head back toward the wall.

Grandpa frowns.

"...Hmm...I guess you're not in the mood for that kind of conversation...but are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

Arnold sighs, once more.

"…No, thanks, Grandpa. I'm not really hungry…"

Grandpa frowns.

"…Well…Do you want to talk about what happened, yesterday?"

There is a pause.

Arnold thinks, for a moment.

_'…Maybe I'll feel a little better if I talk to Grandpa…It's worth a shot…'  
_  
He turns back toward his Grandpa and sighs.

"…I can't stop thinking about Helga, Grandpa. I know it's over, but I'm really _worried_ about her…"

Grandpa puts his hand to his chin.

"…Hmm…Well, did you try calling her?"

Arnold nodded.

"I called her house yesterday night, while all of you were eating dinner. Her mom picked up and told me that Helga wasn't home, yet. So, I tried again later, a couple of times, but there was no answer. I hope nothing _bad _happened to her…"

Grandpa frowns and sighs.

"…Well, Shortman, if something did happen to her, I'm sure we would have gotten a call…"

Arnold sighs.

"…I hope you're right…"

Grandpa puts his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"…Listen, don't you think you've been moping around, long enough? Why don't you go out and play with your friends – It will get your mind off of things, for now. I'm sure she's fine. She'll come around – just give her some time."

Arnold thinks for a moment.

_'…He's right. I should go hang out with the guys. My time in Hillwood may be running out…maybe Helga will come around and we can talk this over…'_

Arnold nodded.

"…Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Grandpa."

Grandpa Phil, smiles.

"Of course, Shortman…Banana Bread? You know you want some..."

He hands his grandson the plate.

Arnold looks at the plate – he is pretty hungry. He hadn't eaten in about 24 hours.

He takes a slice and bites into it.

His Mom's Banana Bread is the absolute best.

"Thanks…I'll be down in a bit."

Grandpa smiles.

"Alright, Arnold. See you downstairs."

* * *

_**July 1, 1999**_

Arnold and Gerald are at the Arcade.

Gerald is playing "Crazy Taxi" while Arnold watches.

High Score, Gerald Johannsen.

He briefly celebrates, then turns to his best friend.

"So…Have you heard from Helga since…you know…?"

Arnold sighs and looks at the ground. He shakes his head.

"…Sorry, man…"

The two boys walk out of the arcade.

"…So, uh, listen…I heard that Sid, Harold, Stinky, and the rest of the guys are gonna go mountain biking on Welles Ridge, tomorrow. I'm probably gonna join them. You down?"

Arnold thinks for a moment – He decides that it would be good for him to get out and go do something fun.

"That sounds like fun. I'm down."

As they turn a corner, they run into Phoebe.

"…Oh! Umm…Hi, guys. What are you up to?"

Gerald's eyes become half-lidded as he plays up his 'cool', trying to impress his crush.

"…Well, you know…We been chillin'. Did some damage at the arcade, you know what I'm sayin'?"

Both Arnold and Phoebe raise their eyebrows at Gerald.

'…_Smooth, man_…' Arnold thinks to himself.

Phoebe smiles.

"…Oh, well…sounds like you've been having an…enjoyable time…"

Gerald smiles and and leans up against a wall. He tries to cross his ankles, but his shoelace is caught under his other foot, and he falls backwards into some boxes.

"…Oh, my…Gerald, are you alright?"

Gerald blushes and smiles at Phoebe.

"…Yeah. I'm good."

Arnold rolls his eyes and smirks as he helps Gerald out of the pile of boxes.

Phoebe sighs.

"…Oh, well…that's good. Hey, are you guys going to the Fourth of July Celebration on the Boardwalk?"

Gerald puts his hand on the wall and leans closer to Phoebe.

"…I dunno…Will you be there?"

Phoebe blushes.

"…Umm…Well…Yes…"

Gerald winks.

"Then, yes, we'll be there. Right, Arnold?"

Arnold thinks about his plans for the Fourth of July. He will probably be having 'Christmas' dinner with his family and the boarders to go along with his Grandma's 'tradition', but he'll probably go watch the fireworks at the Boardwalk with his friends, afterwards…

"…Right."

…but the person he really wants to watch the fireworks with isn't even speaking to him.

_'Maybe Phoebe has heard from her…'_ he wonders.

"…Hey, Phoebe? Have you heard from Helga in the past few days?"

Phoebe shakes her head.

"…Well, I went over to her house a yesterday to see if she wanted to go to a poetry reading with me, but…"

"…Was she home?"

Phoebe nods.

"As a matter of fact, yes, but her mother said that she stayed home for the past few days and wasn't taking any visitors…I'm really worried about her. Her family seems to be, too…"

Phoebe looks at the ground.

A wave of relief washes over Arnold. He is glad to hear that Helga's home safe, but then it hits him…

…She hasn't left her house for the past few days.

Arnold had gone over to her house a couple of days before, but when he knocked on the door, nobody answered. He went back later that afternoon and the next morning, but still, no one answered. He wondered if Helga was even home, at all, but as Grandpa said, he most likely would have gotten a call if something bad had happened to her. So, Arnold figured that Helga had made sure that no one would open the door for him or answer the phone when his name showed up on Caller ID. His gut told him that he couldn't make things better, between them, and it pained him. All he could do was check for a light in her window, but it was always off and the blinds were shut.

He had walked past her house eight times in the past few days, and not once did he see any signs of life in her bedroom window. He couldn't be sure that she was, in fact, safe in her house.

And now, he learns that she has been there all along.

Arnold sighs, deeply.

Phoebe looks back up at Arnold.

"…Arnold…Please forgive my audacity for prying, but did something happen between you two?"

Arnold sighs. A look of sadness appears on his face.

"…Yeah…It's a long story…"

Phoebe frowns, slightly, and nods.

"…Oh…I see…"

There is a long, awkward pause between the three friends.

Phoebe is the first to speak.

"…Well…I guess I'll see you both on the Fourth."

Arnold and Gerald nod.

"…Yeah, see you on the Fourth." Gerald responds, with another wink.

Arnold simply musters up a smile, even though he doesn't feel like smiling.

* * *

_**July 4, 1999**_

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_ – Everybody!"

Grandma is at the piano, overtaken by the Christmas Spirit on Independence Day –Tradition at its finest.

The residents of the boarding house reluctantly join in…

"…_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh_…"

Arnold takes a break from singing Christmas carols and heads over to the other side of the roof - He needs to be alone, for awhile.

Arnold looks at his grandparents.

He remembers the crazy times they had together – how they constantly got into mischief and how he kept helping them get out of trouble. He remembers the fishing trips, the baseball games, the Halloween 'Alien Invasion', Salley's Comet, releasing 'Lockjaw', the car shows, the 'Pig War', Grandpa's made-up stories, Grandma's 'alter egos', and all of the other crazy shenanigans that they got into, together…

…He can't help but smile.

He looks at the boarders.

He remembers how they all treated him like he was their son. He remembers being Ernie's 'stand-in' son for his 500th demolition. He remembers playing 'Cupid' for Oskar and Susie when they hit a rough patch in their relationship. He remembers how he had helped Mr. Huynh find his long-lost daughter. He remembers being their jockey and racing 'Glue Boy' the mule. The memories just keep coming to him, one by one…

…He is proud to call them his family.

He looks out at the sunset and thinks of his friends.

He remembers helping both various local adults and his classmates when they were in a fix or down on their luck. He remembers Pigeon Man, Monkey Man, Stoop Kid, the Jolly Olly Man, Dino Spumoni, Mr. Green, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, Coach Wittenberg, and various other locals on whom he had made a positive impact. He remembers Stinky's Pumpkin, Harold's Bar Mitzvah, Sid's Germ Phobia, Rhonda's 'Poor Phase', Curly's 'Ball Monitor Incident', Eugene's Birthdays, Phoebe's 'Broken' Leg, and all of the other times that his classmates looked to him for insight. He remembers Gerald, his rational best friend, always keeping it real and believing in him, even when nobody else did. He remembers Helga, the smart, funny, witty, strong, and independent girl who had stolen his heart after years of harboring a secret crush, on him…

…If he left, would he ever see them again? Maybe someday - Perhaps they could keep in touch…

Finally, he looks at his parents.

Both humanitarians and scientists, they always work to do right by others.

They are the type of people that the world needs more of.

They are the type of people that Arnold aspires to be.

He remembers the Green-Eyed people. How humble and spiritual their culture was. He remembers how La Sombra forced his tyrannical rule over them and how his parents got mixed up in the chaos and were captured and imprisoned for nine years, wondering if they would ever get to see their son again. He remembers how he and his friends, along with a few locals, helped liberate the Green-Eyes and his parents, leading to the arrest of La Sombra and ending his dictatorship.

He remembers how genuinely grateful the Green Eyes were for his parents' assistance during times of sickness and how much they helped them in return, including the day they offered them a safe place for Arnold to be born…

…They are a good culture of people. Arnold still owed them so much, including his life.

And his parents – they had been in captivity for eight years in a brutal environment, missing their little boy…

…and their little boy missed them, too.

_'…Do I really want to just let them go, again?'_ he asks himself.

Then, it dawns on him.

Finding his parents was his dream, as a young boy.

And now, they were here.

And they offered him a chance to go with them to do good for a group of people to whom he owed his life.

Could he really give up on his dream? Could he really deny the fact that he was morally obligated to help the Green-Eyed People?

_'…No.'_

He had answered his own questions.

Arnold now knows what he has to do…

"…Umm…Everyone? I have something to say…"

The piano stops playing.

Arnold's family turns to him.

He walks toward them.

"...What is it, Son?" Miles asks.

Arnold takes a deep breath.

"…I've made a decision."

His grandparents, his parents, and the boarders lean in. They wait for Arnold to speak in anticipation.

Arnold sighs and smiles.

"…I'm so grateful to you, Grandma, Grandpa, and the boarders, for watching out for me for the past twelve years. We've had so many great times, together - made lots of memories, and…I'm so glad that you've all been such a big part of my life…I really do love all of you. You're the best family a kid could ask for…"

He could see the tears form in the eyes of his grandparents and the boarders – they knew what was coming…

"…However, I owe my life to the Green-Eyed People and…well…I want to help them any way I can. Not only that, but, for nine years, I dreamed of reuniting with my parents and, now that they're here, I just can't let them go, again…"

Now, Arnold's parents are tearing up. Miles puts his arm around Stella as she clasps her hands together and puts them to her chin.

"…So…I've decided to go to San Lorenzo."

Despite the mixed feelings that everyone there had about Arnold's decision, they all had smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Arnold…"

Stella wipes her tears and walks over to her son, giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Miles joins them. Shortly after, so does Grandma, Grandpa, and the boarders.

"…We'll miss you, Shortman." Grandpa says.

"…I'll miss you, too. All of you." Arnold replies.

After about one minute of hugging, tears, and well-wishing, Grandma gets on top of the piano.

"…Well, wasn't that just a _beautiful_ moment…but why are we all still _crying?_ We should be _celebrating_ Arnold's choice, _for_ _cryin' out loud_!"

Then, she sits back at the piano bench.

_"Three cheers for the red, white, and blue…!"  
_  
And this time, there is not a single hint of reluctance from the Sunset Arms family as they sing along.

...

A couple of hours later, Arnold is sitting at the Boardwalk with his best friend.

"…So…you're really leaving, man?"

Arnold nods. He throws a rock into the river.

"…Yeah."

Gerald looks out over the river and sighs.

"…Well, I figured you would be…"

Arnold blinks. He turns to Gerald.

"…Really?"

Gerald smiled and nodded.

"…Yeah. I knew you'd never refuse to help people who saved your life. That's your nature, man."

Arnold smiled and looked back over the river.

"…So…You're okay with it?"

Gerald leans back and chuckles.

"…Yeah, man. I am. You're a good guy, Arnold. A _good_ guy."

Arnold smiles. The two best friends do their _'handshake'_.

Soon enough, Phoebe arrives.

"…Hello, guys. Are you enjoying the festivities?"

They two boys turn to her.

"…Yeah. We are. How 'bout you?" Gerald asks, a hint of flirtation in his voice.

Phoebe smiles.

"It's been rather pleasant. My Mom and Dad made our traditional amalgamation of both Japanese and American BBQ. It was quite tasty, as always."

"I'll bet…Come sit with us?" Gerald replies, patting the spot on the dock next to him.

Phoebe puts her finger to her lips.

"…Oh…Alright then…"

She sits down next to Gerald.

Arnold leans out so Phoebe can see him.

"…So…Umm…Phoebe. I guess I should let you know, too…"

Phoebe turns to Arnold.

"…Let me know, what?"

Arnold sighs.

"…Well…I'm moving to San Lorenzo with my parents toward the end of the month."

Phoebe's eyes widen.

"…Oh, well…Gosh, Arnold…That's so sudden…"

Arnold smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I realize that, but…It's something I have to do."

Phoebe looks at the water.

"…Oh…Are you going back with your parents to help the Green-Eyed people?"

Arnold nods.

"Yeah. I owe them my life. That's why I want to do whatever I can, for them…"

Phoebe puts a finger to her lips, growing concerned.

"…Well…Have you told Helga that you're leaving?"

Arnold takes a deep breath and looks back out over the river.

"…Not yet. I still haven't been able to reach her…"

Phoebe frowns.

"…Oh…Well, I hope you get the chance to let her know, soon…"

But little did the three of them know that Helga had just found out…

…She is hiding behind the ice cream stand, not too far behind them.

She had heard everything that was said since Phoebe had arrived.

And in an act of impulse, she turns and attempts to run away, tripping over a recycling container.

The sound she makes when she falls makes Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe react.

They quickly turn around.

*BOOM! WHISTLE!*

The fireworks begin.

And for the first time in a week, Arnold sees her face.

*BOOM! CRACKLE!*

"…_Helga?_"

*BOOM! FIZZLE!*

She just stares at him, eyes like a frightened doe's in the red, white, and blue glow of the fireworks.

And then, he sees her tears.

*BOOM! BOOM!*

She turns and bolts.

"Helga! _Wait!_"

Arnold tries to run after her…

…but she's too fast…

…and it's too dark beyond the trees she had run through.

He cannot see which direction she went.

He drops to his knees.

He continues to stare into the trees.

"…Arnold! Hey _Arnold!_"

His best friend calls to him, but he does not respond with words.

Instead, he sighs.

_'…She must know, now...'_ he realizes.

**Backstory - Part 3 Is Next, Followed By Chapter 12: Reunion. Stay Tuned...**

**UPDATE (5/2/2015): My computer is on the fritz and I've been busy with work and preparing for graduate school. I only have my phone to access this site, right now, but I need my computer for the editing process. The next chapters will be posted whenever I'm able to post them. Thank you for your patience. :)**

**UPDATE (5/25/2015): No luck with my laptop so I'm still only able to function with my iPhone. I'm hoping to buy a new computer this week. I've already finished writing the final two chapters of backstory (yes, there are now 2 more left, not just 1 - there was just too much rich content to squeeze it into only one more chapter) and I've also finished writing the "Reunion" chapter. All three just need to be edited and published. I'm also deep into the chapter after reunion, which will be entitled "Party". If you're wondering how I'm writing these without a computer, I haven't - I've been using the notes section of my phone and emailing them to myself. (LOL) But anyway, thank you for your continued patience...I can only guess how much you're probably looking forward to these next chapters. :)**


	11. Backstory - Part 3

**Dear Readers, thank you for your patience. :)**

* * *

_July 9, 1999_

It's been almost a week since Arnold last saw Helga - when she ran away from him during the Fourth of July fireworks show.

Since then, Arnold had told everyone else that he was leaving.

Some took the news better than others, but everyone agreed to be supportive of his decision and make the best of the next couple of weeks.

The date of departure was set.

July 23.

Arnold has exactly two weeks left in Hillwood City.

Today, the gang is playing baseball...

...minus one team member.

"...Hey...Has anyone seen Helga?" asks Sheena.

"...Good question, Sheena. Where in the _world _has that girl been?" Rhonda asks.

"...It's like she fell of the face of the Earth, or something..." Sid interjects.

"...Oh...I'm _ever_ so worried..." Says Lila.

Stinky scratches his head.

"...Ya reckon she's dead?"

Arnold stands up and sighs, noticeably annoyed.

"...No, Stinky. She's not dead. She's just...probably not coming."

Rhonda puts her hand on her forehead, dramatically.

"...Oh! The _poor girl_. She's probably locked herself in her room because her dear Arnold is leaving the country..." She clasps her hands together, over her heart.

Arnold rolls his eyes. He was already thinking that was the case and felt terrible about it. Why did Rhonda have to bring it up?

"She's probably fine. She just...needs some time alone. Now, are we playing ball, or what?"

"...Or _what?_" says a familiar voice.

The gang turns around to see Helga, leaning up against the scoreboard.

"..._Helga?_" They say in unison.

She stomps over.

Her eyes are on fire.

Her unibrow is furrowed.

She's scowling.

She comes up behind Curly and Eugene and pushes them out of her way.

"Outta my way, _Geek Bait!_"

She comes up on Rhonda, pushing her to the side.

"Move it or lose it, _Sister!_"

She comes up on Harold and shoves him to the other side.

"One side, _Pink Boy!_"

It's official...

...'_Helga the Horrible' _has returned.

She stomps up to Arnold.

"...You call this _'good'_ team placement? You're pathetic, _Hair Boy!_" She turns to the rest of the team. "Alright, all of you get in line! We're reassigning positions because obviously, _someone_ can't get it right the first time!"

The gang is silent.

..._What is happening?_

Helga glares at the team, annoyed.

"...I said...get in LINE!" She snarls.

The team is frozen in fear.

"..._MOVE IT!_" Helga shouts.

The players promptly oblige.

Except Arnold.

He is in shock.

Helga turns to him and walks over.

"...Well, well, _well_...Looks like everyone's favorite _Football Head_ is refusing to follow my directions. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Arnold narrows his eyes.

"...Helga...why are you acting like this?"

Helga blinks.

And then, she laughs.

It is practically a cackle - It's disconcerting, to say the very least.

The rest of the gang clings to each other in fear, but Arnold stands his ground.

He's not afraid of her...

...He's afraid _for_ her.

He asks her the same question, once more.

"...Helga. This_ isn't_ you. Why are you acting like this?"

Helga grabs Arnold by the shirt-collar. The gang gasps, but Arnold remains calm and collected.

"...That is...the _dumbest_ question that anyone has ever asked me. You're so..._Stupid!_"

She pushes him and he just lets her. As Helga continues laughing, Arnold regains his balance.

"...Helga. _Stop this._"

Helga had been laughing so hard, tears began to form. She stops laughing and wipes them away.

"...Ohhhh...If only it was _that_ easy...but it's _not!_"

She continues laughing.

"..._Willikers_..." Stinky says, scratching his head.

"...Do you think she's _snapped?_" Sid asks.

"...Aww, man...I'm _scared!_" Harold interjects.

"...Oh, _dear_..." Lila whispers, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"..._Ugh_...How _dramatic_..." Rhonda says, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

Phoebe is at a loss for words. She's too worried about the emotional state of her best friend.

Gerald steps in front of all of them, blatantly concerned for both Arnold and Helga. He does not like the comments being made about the situation at hand.

"...Look, you guys. This is _none_ of our business. This is between the two of them. Helga's just really emotional right now, but I know my man, Arnold, has this under control. We should postpone the game and let them sort this out. Come on..."

The gang agrees. They begin to walk away, but Helga sees them.

"...Who said you're _excused?!_"

The gang quickly files back in line, shaking in fear.

Arnold closes his eyes and puts his head down.

He thinks about asking her what's wrong, but he is 100% sure that he already knows.

So, he does not see a point in doing so.

All he can do, now, is to try and calm her down.

He looks back at her.

Eyes direct.

Voice an even tone.

"...Helga...Stop making a scene. We can talk about this."

Helga smirks and folds her arms, rolling her eyes. She speaks to him in a fake sweet voice.

"...Oh, please...this is just as much about _them_ as it is about me. You're leaving _all_ of us, aren't you?"

Arnold shakes his head.

He continues to remain calm - the tone of his voice, direct.

"...No, this isn't about them. They've accepted that I'm leaving, but you haven't. This is about us. Now, can we please go somewhere, alone, and just talk?"

Helga is dumbfounded.

_'...How could they have accepted this?'_ she asks herself.

She turns to the rest of the gang.

She was about to fly off the handle, until she notices their frightened faces.

She looks down at her clenched fists.

And back at her friends.

_'...What am I doing? This is between me and Arnold...'_ Helga realizes.

"...Get out of here...All of you! Go away! _NOW!_"

The gang doesn't think twice - they scatter in all different directions.

Once they're gone, Arnold walks up to Helga.

She doesn't turn around.

She doesn't want to face him.

"...Helga, _please_...just listen to me..."

Helga lowers her head.

She does not want to hear what he has to say, but reluctantly, she lets him speak.

Arnold sighs.

"...Please believe me when I say this. Making the decision to leave Hillwood was the _hardest_ thing I've ever had to do..."

Helga cannot find the words to say. She is blinded by her grief over the imminence of Arnold's departure.

So, Arnold continues.

"...but, I owe the Green-Eyes my life...you know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them...so please..._try_ to understand why I have to go..."

Helga furrows her brow.

"...The fact that I'm leaving you...well...it tears me apart..."

Helga folds her arms. She is so defensive that she is now thinking irrationally.

"...and no matter what you may believe, you are beyond important..."

_'...No, I'm not...'_ Helga thinks to herself.

"...you mean...so much to me..."

_'...No, I don't...'_ she thinks.

"...and you must have no idea how much I'll miss you...I'll think about you every day..."

_'...No, you won't...'_ she thinks.

"...because...Helga...I-I..."

Pause.

"...I...love you..."

_'...No, you don-...wait...'_

He had never said those three, special words to her, before.

And he chooses to, now?

Two weeks before leaving her?

Helga spins around to face him. She should be happy about his confession, but instead, she is enraged.

"...You..._WHAT?!_"

Arnold freezes, bracing for whatever is to come.

Helga gets right in his face.

"...You don't even know the first thing about_ 'love'!_"

Arnold tries to get a word in edgewise.

"...But, I d-..."

But Helga doesn't let him finish, this time.

"...I know what _'love'_ is! I've known since I was _three_! I also know that if you love someone, you _never_ leave them!"

Arnold blinks. He feels his heart shatter into pieces.

Helga clenches her fists.

"...How dare you tell me that you love me when you clearly don't give a damn about me!"

Tears well up in her eyes.

Tears well up in his eyes.

Tears fall.

"...So, _GO!_ Go run around the jungle with your new_ 'Green-Eyed'_ friends! Go find yourself a cute little, Spanish-speaking girlfriend! But, don't EVER contact me! I NEVER want to see or hear from your stupid Football Head EVER AGAIN! _EVER!_"

And with that, Helga runs away, openly sobbing uncontrollably.

Arnold is left there, alone - his heart beaten down to a pulp.

He cannot believe the harsh, hurtful words that she said.

_'...It's done. Now, it really is over.'_ he realizes.

He just stands there for awhile with a blank stare, barely blinking as tears silently fall from his eyes.

* * *

_July 12, 1999_

When Helga found out that Arnold was considering leaving Hillwood, she never left her house.

When she found out that he had decided to leave, her old self returned.

Now that it was clear that her future as _'Mrs. Helga Shortman'_ would never happen, she rarely left her room.

So what if she was worrying everyone around her.

So what if she only came out of her room to get food.

So what if all she did was watch mindless TV, read and write depressing poetry, and blast angry music.

So what if she skipped appointments with Dr. Bliss for the past two weeks.

She felt as though no one could help her.

She wanted to feel numb.

So she remained stuck inside her mind.

Three days after her heartbreaking outburst, she is still stuck in deep, situational depression.

Any girl twelve years of age believes her first love to be her only love.

_So jaded, are they_ \- lost in a fantasy so deep that it feels impossible to return to reality.

This is how Helga Pataki lived for the next week.

* * *

_July 20, 1999_

Then one day, Big Bob had enough.

He set aside his pride and his old-fashioned views on Psychotherapy to get help for his depressed daughter.

He phoned Dr. Bliss, asking her to make a house call.

Well, he ordered her to make a house call...

Though typically against her policy, she knew that Helga was one of her more complex clients - one who needed as much support as possible.

So, she gladly obliged.

...

...

Someone is knocking on Helga's bedroom door.

She is in her bed. Her room looks as unkempt as she is. Clothes are everywhere. Food containers and soda cans are overflowing from her waste basket. Used tissues and ripped photos and pages of her poetry, both old and new, are scattered on the floor around her.

Crying, though uncharacteristic of her better self, is now a frequent practice for her.

This is what depression looks like.

She ignores the knocks.

But, they come, again.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"...Helga? It's Dr. Bliss. May I come in?"

Helga glances in the direction toward the door.

_'...Who called her?'_ She wonders.

There is a pause and a few more knocks.

"...Helga? Are you alright?"

_'...I'll just get up and ask her to leave...'_ Helga decides.

Slowly, Helga gets out of bed.

She makes her way to the door and opens it.

What a sight to behold.

Dr. Bliss' eyes widen in shock as she looks at Helga and the state of her room.

"...Oh, my...what happened, Helga?"

Helga keeps her head down but puts her hand up in a way that asked Dr. Bliss to refrain from saying anything more.

"...Doc. I'm really not in the mood. I'd really prefer it if you'd leave, now."

Dr. Bliss becomes increasingly alarmed by Helga's atypical solemn mood - she usually has much more spirit.

Dr. Bliss sighs.

"...I'm sorry, Helga, but the way I see it, you have two choices. You can allow me into your space so I can do my best to help you, myself, or your parents and I can take you to the hospital for a Psychological Evaluation."

Helga blinks, and looks up at Dr. Bliss with worried eyes.

"...Y-you mean...you'd put me in the_ 'nut house'_? You'd _really_ do that to me?"

Dr. Bliss tilts her head in thought - she's figured out _just_ the right way to convince Helga to talk to her…

"...Well, the _'nut house'_ is such a negative and inaccurate term. But, if your psychological state is worrisome, enough, then you may have to spend about a week living with other troubled young girls in the hospital, being monitored and undergoing constant therapy, together..."

Helga shudders at the thought. Living with a bunch of other girls with a variety of other issues for an entire week? It would be too much for her to handle.

Perhaps, talking to Dr. Bliss would be a better option.

Helga steps aside.

"...Come in..."

Dr. Bliss walks in, stepping over Helga's clothes and tissues before having a seat in the chair at Helga's desk.

Helga lay back down in her bed.

Dr. Bliss sets down her briefcase, feeling that taking notes would be inappropriate during this house call.

"So, Helga...You've missed your last few appointments. I've been worried about you. Your father seems pretty worried, too - I could tell when I spoke with him on the phone..."

Helga rolls her eyes.

"...Wow, another _rare_ case where Big Bob actually shows that he cares. Better add _that_ one to my list..."

Dr. Bliss frowns, slightly.

"Well, yes. It seems to me that he is very scared for you. We've discussed in the past that he simply has a difficult time showing that he cares, have we not?"

Helga simply sighs in response. Dr. Bliss continues.

"...So, Helga, what's been going on?"

Helga turns to face her window. She was hoping to become distracted by something outside so she did not have to speak, right away, but she sees that her blinds are still shut. However, she does not open them because she would rather have her room be dark.

So, she turns in her bed toward Dr. Bliss but continues to avoid eye contact.

"...Arnold's leaving..."

Dr. Bliss frowns. She realizes that she better approach this conversation with a gentle tongue.

"...Where is Arnold going?"

Helga briefly makes eye contact for a mere second but then, looks toward her door.

"...He's moving to San Lorenzo with his parents..." she replies, a hint of anger in her voice.

Dr. Bliss sighs - This is going to be a tough session, for Helga…

"...I can only imagine how you must feel..."

Helga is silent. Dr. Bliss continues to speak.

"...and I can understand why you are feeling depressed. This is difficult news to hear and I'm sure that you weren't expecting this to happen."

Tears brim Helga's eyes, but she wipes them away before they even get the chance to fall.

"...I thought we would be together _forever_...but I guess we're not..." Helga says, in an uncharacteristically soft spoken manner.

Dr. Bliss nods, slightly.

"You had high expectations for your relationship." she replies.

Helga sighs, then nods slowly.

"...I did. The fact that he's been in my life helped me get through my crappy childhood...He helped me to become a better person...I don't know what I'm going to do without him..."

Dr. Bliss puts her elbow on Helga's desk, resting her head into her hand.

"...Did Arnold help you to be a better person? Or did he just _inspire_ you to bring out the good person you already were?"

Helga furrows her brow in confusion and looks at Dr. Bliss, but then, she eventually figures out the answer to this question.

"...I've always been a good person. Just, for awhile, with me being insecure...I...you know...I had to...put up a _'wall'_, I guess..."

"...and Arnold wanted you to tear down that wall and be the real you."

"...Yeah, I guess..."

"So, do you need Arnold to help you be the good person that you are?"

There is a pause before Helga answers.

"...I...I _guess_ not..."

Dr. Bliss smiles - Now, the session is going somewhere…

"Arnold simply helped you feel more comfortable in your own skin. Do you feel as though you can be comfortable in your own skin, on your own?"

Helga thinks for a second, then shakes her head.

"...Not right now, but...maybe someday..."

Dr. Bliss nods.

"...Well, that could be something for us to work on, together."

Helga says nothing, but nods slowly in agreement.

Dr. Bliss continues.

"...Earlier, I detected anger in your voice. You're mad at Arnold for leaving, aren't you?"

Helga nods.

"Why is that?" Dr. Bliss inquires.

Helga narrows her eyes and looks down.

"...Why do _you_ think?"

"Because he's leaving you?"

"...Yes."

Dr. Bliss sits up in her chair and tilts her head.

"...Well, from what you've told me about Arnold, I could never imagine him leaving unless he had a very good reason."

Helga shrugs. There is another pause before she replies.

"...His parents are going to help build a hospital that could help this tribe in San Lorenzo - the 'Green Eyes'. They don't know if they'll be coming back to Hillwood, anytime soon, so they gave him the choice to stay here or go with them...and he chose to go."

Dr. Bliss nods, slowly, in acknowledgement of this new information.

"Hmm...that sounds like a really difficult decision to make...especially for a boy Arnold's age."

Helga sighs, deeply.

"...That's what he told me, but..."

"...but, you don't believe him?"

Helga briefly glances at Dr. Bliss.

"...No. I don't." she replies.

"...Is this because he chose the Green Eyes over you?"

Helga nods.

"...I kept thinking about how he was basically throwing me away. I feel like I mean nothing to him..."

Dr. Bliss frowns.

"...Do you really think that's the case?"

Helga shakes her head.

"...I don't know…probably not. I guess it's my insecurity. I've always felt like he's gotten the short end in our relationship..."

Dr. Bliss sits up in her chair.

"Well, it sounds to me that your self-esteem is lacking. We're going to need to explore that a bit more, don't you think?"

Helga nods.

"...I guess so..."

There is a pause before Dr. Bliss continues.

"...So, did he tell you the reason why is he going to help the Green Eyes?"

Helga sighs. She doesn't feel like going into too much detail, but she musters up enough willpower to summarize for Dr. Bliss.

"...Well...Long story short, they rescued his parents a bunch of times, including when his mom was in labor with him. It's a pretty epic story, actually, almost unreal...but a volcano erupted and they had to find a safe place for Arnold to be born, and the Green Eyes set up a shelter for them in a temple, and that's where he was born. So...I guess that's why he feels that he owes them his life."

_'...He owes them his life...'_ Helga repeats to herself. Her eyes widen.

That's exactly what Arnold tried to explain to her, the other day, but she was too blinded by her own selfishness to really listen to him. Now, in the calm space to open up, provided by Dr. Bliss, she's beginning to see things more clearly.

Dr. Bliss notices Helga's expression.

"What are you thinking about right now, Helga?" she inquires.

Helga takes in a breath and releases it quickly before beginning the passionate admission of her epiphany.

"...He owes the Green-Eyes his life. That's the reason he gave me, but I didn't want to believe him... And, now that I just said it out loud, I guess it's finally clear to me...that's why I _knew_ he would choose to go, even before he made his final choice. He's that type of guy. He _always_ makes the right decision. He's doing the right thing, going back to San Lorenzo - I just couldn't accept it because I was being selfish, and now, I'm mentally kicking myself for blasting him in front of everyone, the other day. I acted like some..._crazy_ person - I scared _everyone_. I'm even more pissed at myself for even getting angry at him about it in the first place...but...it's so hard to let him go…and now, I've wasted all this time feeling sorry for myself when I should have been spending time with him…I'm so…_stupid_…"

At this point, Helga begins to tear up. Soon enough, she begins to cry out of sheer guilt for what she had put Arnold through, for the past month.

Dr. Bliss gets up and walks over to Helga's bed. She sits down, next to her, and rubs her back.

"...Helga, there's no need to be angry at yourself about this. You can forgive yourself. You've been so distraught that you haven't been thinking rationally about this situation..."

Helga attempts to stop crying when she remembers a crucial piece of information that she had forgot to share.

"...He said...he..._loved_ me."

Dr. Bliss blinks.

"...Was this the first time that he ever said that?"

Helga nods, squeezing her eyes shut, forcing back tears.

"...He...never said it before...so...I was never sure he ever...did...because...he never told me...but he _never_ lies, so it..._must_ be…true..." she replies, hyperventilating and wiping her eyes.

Dr. Bliss continues to rub Helga's back.

"That doesn't surprise me, Helga. Boys tend to have a harder time pinpointing and admitting the feelings associated with romantic love than girls, especially boys Arnold's age. So, when a boy as dignified and intuitive as Arnold says that he loves a you...well...I would say that you may be correct. He is, most likely, telling the truth. It's a dream-come-true that he even returned your feelings, isn't it? Now, do you honestly believe that he devalues you?"

For the first time in too long, a small, genuinely happy smile appears on Helga's face. It has finally registered with her that he had finally returned her love...not just the feeling of _'like-like'_..._real love_.

She is now revived, although still somewhat languid.

"...You know, Doc...I really can't be mad at him, anymore. The fact that he's going to leave Hillwood behind to help people...well...it's a_ really_ good thing. He's always been a Humanitarian. Helping people has been his passion for as long as I can remember. This could be a dream-come-true for him...It's going to be hard, but, I don't want to stand in his way..."

Dr. Bliss smiles.

"...You're right. He is a very noble young man. Is that not one if the traits he possesses that you admire most, about him?"

Helga smiles grows.

"...Yeah, I do..."

Dr. Bliss puts her hand on Helga's shoulder.

"...The fact that you don't want to stand in the way of what he feels is his path is a sign that your love for him has matured. Selflessness is a big, _hard_ step for someone your age and I am _thrilled_ that you are taking it with such a newfound grace..."

Helga continues to smile as she looks down toward her lap. She doesn't know how to respond to Dr. Bliss, but she is grateful for the kind words.

Then, a few moments later, her expression suddenly becomes serious. She turns and looks directly at Dr. Bliss.

"...I need to talk to him...like, _right now_. I need to apologize..." She gets out of bed and rushes to her door, but quickly turns around. "_Ugh_, but what if he hates my guts? Do you think he won't ever speak to me, again? Should I risk it? Oh _man_...what do I do, Doc?"

Helga's dramatics somewhat amuse Dr. Bliss - the real Helga G. Pataki is beginning to return.

"Helga, calm down. How Arnold takes your apology is irrelevant. Don't you think what really matters is your attempt to make things right?"

Helga sighs, presenting herself in a more calm demeanor.

"...Yeah. The important thing is that I'm even sorry, at all."

Dr. Bliss smiles and nods.

"Helga, I am very proud of you. You are beginning to bounce back from this ordeal, quite well."

Helga shrugs and smiles.

"...Well, my Doc makes house calls, so I got lucky, I guess..."

Helga walks over to her bed and hugs Dr. Bliss.

"Helga, when did you say Arnold is leaving?"

"...The 23rd, so that's...in 3 days."

A frown begins to form on Helga's face.

"...Do you know exactly what you're going to say to him, yet?"

Helga looks at Dr. Bliss.

"...Exactly? No. I was just gonna wing it and hope for the best..."

Dr. Bliss smirks.

"...Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow once you clear your mind and refocus on what exactly he needs to hear from you..."

Helga sighs and nods.

"...Okay, Doc...You're the expert. What do I need to do?"

Dr. Bliss puts her finger to her chin.

"...Well, you could clean up your room and maybe take a relaxing bath. Then, you could have a nice, healthy dinner. Taking care of yourself is your_ first_ priority, right now. Then, your mind should be clear enough to think of what you could say to Arnold, tomorrow. Does that sound like a plan?"

Helga thinks for a moment, then shrugs.

"...Worth a_ shot_..."

**Next: Backstory - Part 4, followed by "Reunion"…**


	12. Backstory - Part 4

_July 21, 1999_

Arnold is in his room, sealing boxes for storage.

He's been keeping busy, as of late, whether hanging out with his friends or getting ready for his big move...

_...anything to get his mind off of Helga._

Focusing was not something that came easy, to him, but he forced himself to do it, as it kept him in the frame of mind that he needed to be in so that he could get things done.

The roll of tape he is using runs out.

_'...Better get more...'_ He thinks to himself.

As he stands up, there are two knocks at his bedroom door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"...Yeah?"

The door opens.

Grandma Gertie peeks in.

"...Arnold, there's someone at the front door for you."

"...Who is it?"

"...Your little lady friend."

Arnold blinks.

_'...Could it be...?'_ He asks himself.

"...You mean..._Helga?_" He asks his Grandma.

Grandma puts her finger to her chin, thinking.

"...Oh, is that her name? And this entire time I've been calling her _'Eleanor'_..."

A flood of emotions creep back into Arnold's mind. He had tried so hard to block them out...He is not entirely sure that he's ready to talk to her, again.

"...Grandma, uhh...I don't know. I really don't think I can see her, right now, I mean...she's said enough..."

Grandma Gertie steps into Arnold's room. She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"...Arnold, let's sit down…" she motions to his couch.

Arnold sighs and takes a seat on his couch. Grandma sits next to him and continues.

"Arnold, I may be old and have a few screws loose," she points to her head "…but I can still read people."

Arnold says nothing, but nods in acknowledgement. Grandma continues.

"Take it from a woman - you should go talk to her. Listen to what she has to say..."

Arnold sighed and put his head into his hands. Grandma Gertie puts her hand on his back.

"I really don't think that she's angry at you, now...Why don't you give her a chance?" she says.

Arnold knew one thing - when Grandma acted normal, she was sharp as a tack. It would be unwise of him not to heed her advice in one of her_ 'windows of sanity'_.

He sighs.

"...You're probably right, Grandma. I'll go talk to her."

Grandma pats him on the back and smiles as he gets off the couch and walks out of the room.

He takes his time going down the stairs.

He approaches the front door. It was left open. Helga is sitting on the stoop, her back facing him.

"...Hey...Helga..."

Helga turns around. She stands up.

"...Hey..."

A few moments of silence pass before Helga speaks again.

"...Listen...uhh...can we go somewhere to talk?"

Arnold nods.

"...Yeah...Sure..."

Arnold shuts the door to the boarding house, behind him.

They walk in silence for a couple of blocks. The clouds overhead are slowly billowing as the sunlight fights its way through them - a typical, Pacific-Northwestern summer thunderstorm is brewing.

Suddenly, Helga stops walking.

Arnold turns himself around to see why she had stopped.

Her head is down.

"...Helga?"

She looks up at him, her face wet with tears.

"...Arnold...I-I...I-I'm _so sorry!_"

She covers her face with her hands.

Arnold stands still for a moment, then decides to take a step toward her. The moment he begins to get closer to her, Helga quickly pulls him into an embrace.

He slowly brings his arms around her, closes his eyes, and nestles his face into her shoulder as she quietly cries.

Helga speaks through her sniffling.

"...I-I can't be mad, at you...anymore. I can't be mad at you for...doing the right thing."

Helga releases Arnold and looks down at the ground. She briefly glances at his face.

"...Y-you know what you're doing...I don't want you to worry about me. I should've heard you out, but I was too stubborn and...I didn't want to let you go..."

Arnold's eyes soften as Helga continues to speak.

"...I had no right to guilt-trip you for deciding to leave. I'm sorry that I made you worry...I'm sorry for making a scene in front of everyone...and for saying_ all_ those hurtful things...I'm...I'm sorry for _everything_...I'm really,_ really sorry_..."

With that, Helga embraces him, again, and she continues to cry into his shoulder.

Arnold holds her, tight. He proceeds to rub her back.

"...Helga..."

There is a flash.

*Boom* *Rumble*

Helga and Arnold look up at the sky.

Rain begins to fall.

Arnold grabs Helga's hand.

"...We should find some shelter. C'mon..."

Arnold and Helga run around, looking for a place to get out of the heavy rain and hail. Luckily, P.S. 118 comes into view.

"...The new playground set. We'll take cover under the one of the platforms." Arnold mentions to Helga.

Helga nods in agreement, and they duck under the slide and find a dry spot under one of the decks in the set.

They catch their breath and huddle together.

They sit there in silence, for a few minutes, until the loud hail turns into a light rain.

The thunder moves North.

Helga releases herself from Arnold and quickly turns away from him.

"...Wow...uhh...I got pretty emotional, there...and for the past few weeks, too...I mean...Man...maybe Olga's been rubbin' off on me...Heh..." She says, nervously, rubbing her arm.

She turns to look at Arnold, blushing.

"...Sorry about that..."

She looks down at her lap.

Arnold reaches to Helga's face and moves a piece of her wet hair behind her ear.

"...Don't be sorry, Helga." He replies. "I understand why you reacted the way you did. I mean...I've been more emotional than normal, too..."

Helga looks up at Arnold.

"...Really?"

Arnold nods, with a slight smile.

"...I mean...it's kinda hard not to be emotional when you probably won't see someone you love for a long time..."

Helga blinks and turns toward Arnold.

"...You really meant what you said, huh? About...loving me..."

Arnold smiles with half-lidded eyes. He puts his arm around Helga's shoulders and draws her into him.

"...Yeah, I did. I still mean it."

Helga rests her head on Arnold's shoulder.

"...Well, you waited long enough to admit it..." She says with a smirk.

Arnold chuckles.

"...You should talk, Miss _'Six-Year-Long Crush'_..."

Helga smirks and jabs Arnold in the ribcage with her elbow.

"..._Ow!_"

Helga simply smiles, feigning innocence. She rests her head back on Arnold's shoulder.

They both sigh.

"...I guess, maybe I should have told you that I loved you a while ago...Instead of right before I leave..." he says.

Helga, her head still resting on Arnold's shoulder, glances up at him.

"...How long ago? When did you know that you loved me?"

Arnold blushes and rubs his neck, smiling.

"...Uhh...Well, I've always really cared about you, but I think I've loved you since...you know...that day we went over the waterfall..."

Helga sits up and looks at Arnold.

"...And you couldn't tell me then?"

Arnold chuckles, nervously.

"...Well...I mean...I was ten. I didn't know what _'love'_ felt like - only crushes. And we've just graduated from the sixth grade - I don't know many other kids our age who know what love feels like...I had to be sure, before telling you...and, well...I guess I wasn't sure until I had to face reality...For the first time, I had to think about my life without you in it. That's when I figured out just how much you mean to me..."

Helga can't help but smile at Arnold's words. A few tears emerge on her eyelashes and she let them fall. Arnold feels one of them and kisses her forehead.

They share this moment for a few minutes, until Helga begins to laugh.

"...Oh, man! Are we freaks, or what? I mean..._Criminy!_ We're in love and we're not even in high school, yet!"

Arnold cannot help but laugh, as well.

"...Yeah! I mean how many times have we kissed, already?" he asks.

"...Didn't we even have our first make out session, a few months ago?" She asks.

Arnold smiles. His eyes become half-lidded, again.

"...Yeah...that was _fun_..." He replies.

He turns to face Helga.

Helga faces him.

"...One more time?" She asks, smiling.

"...Yeah..." Arnold replies, already leaning in.

Their eyes close.

Their noses touch.

Now, lips.

For an eleven and a twelve-year-old, they are unusually good at kissing - especially Helga, as she used to spend countless hours watching romantic films and putting in a lot of practice with pillows and her sculptures of Arnold.

Arnold usually just followed Helga's lead, but he had gotten the hang of kissing and now, he was confident enough to take control - that is, when Helga allowed him to.

After wrapping her arms around Arnold's neck, Helga lay down on her back. Arnold follows her down.

As the two of them are now, technically, seventh graders, their idea of _'making out'_ is essentially basic kissing for a very long time - very tame, in all actuality.

They continue for a few minutes more, until Helga breaks the kiss.

"...So, uhh...are you gonna, come back and visit?"

Arnold sighs and sits back up.

"...I don't know. My parents aren't going to get paid very much since it's non-profit...we'll have to see...I'll write to you every chance I get, I promise..."

Helga frowns but nods in understanding.

"...Will you write me back?"

Helga manages a smile.

"...What do _you_ think?"

Arnold smiles.

"...Is that a_ 'yes'_?"

Helga rolls her eyes.

"..._Doi!_"

Arnold chuckles.

"...So, because you're going away, should we just go back to being...friends?" Helga asks.

Arnold smiles.

"...Of course...really good friends."

Helga smirks.

"...Heh...Really, really good friends who apparently love each other..."

Arnold leans back to Helga and puts his arm around her.

"...Because we're freaks..." He says to her.

They both burst into a fit of giggles.

Helga begins to tear up again, but this time, she's smiling. Arnold smiles back.

"...Listen. There's gonna be a party tomorrow afternoon at my place - a going away party. Can you come?"

Helga sighs, putting her hand on her forehead.

"...Arnold, as much as I want to see you again, before you leave, it's hard enough saying _'goodbye'_, once...and I still need to fix things with everyone because of the way I acted the other day...I can't face them, right now..."

Arnold looks at his lap and nods.

"...I understand..."

Helga leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"...We'll always have this playground set..." she touches one of the green metal supports and looks at the red brick school building, "...and P.S. 118..." she says, smiling.

They sit there, in silence, for a few long minutes…just holding each other.

"…Helga?" Arnold says, breaking the silence.

"…Yes, Arnold?" Helga responds.

"...Promise me something…"

"…What?"

Arnold repositions himself so he is looking directly into Helga's eyes.

"…_Always_ be the real you, okay?"

Helga smiles, her eyes well up with tears. She quickly wipes them, away.

"…I will if _you_ will, _Football Head._"

Arnold smiles and briefly touches his forehead to hers.

"...I'll miss you." He says.

"...I'll miss you, too." She says.

Shortly after, the rain lets up enough for Arnold to walk Helga home...

...they hold hands the entire way.

_July 23, 1999_

Sunrise.

A young girl of twelve years sits under the bleachers of "Gerald Field".

She holds her locket picturing her beloved to her chest.

A young boy of eleven years walks down his stoop with his parents, suitcases in hand.

He looks around, feeling eyes on him...

...he knows she's nearby, watching.

So, he smiles a smile of reassurance, hoping that she'll see it.

"...I'll be back, someday…I promise…" He says to himself.

His grandparents and the rest of his eccentric, boarding house family gather at the front door.

The boy turns to them and smiles.

"...Goodbye, everyone - and thanks for everything..." He says to them.

Everyone has tears in their eyes.

The boy and his mother and father load themselves into the cab.

The motor starts.

The boy opens a window - he and his parents wave.

The boarding house residents wave back.

The girl under the bleachers waves back.

The cab drives off.

The boarding house residents tearfully go back inside.

The girl is immobile.

Tears fall from her eyes - they become the waterfall where it all began, for them.

She touches the brim of her Love's hat.

She's still clutching her cherished locket.

_"...I will never forget you, my Love..."_

**Next: We travel back to 2003 for a very special "Reunion"...**


	13. Reunion

_August 9, 2003_

Omniscient Observer's Perspective

The boy and the girl have changed in appearance, since they last saw each other.

The girl stands at roughly 5 feet 7 inches, though she may still be growing. She is pale in complexion and has a lean, athletic frame.

She wears a thigh-length black dress over ripped, grey tights, under an acid-washed, light blue jean jacket. There are a total of two rings on her left hand and three on her right. One of these rings is a silver skull, one a ruby-like heart, another a simple silver band around her thumb with a Celtic design, one a pewter rose on a band of thorns, and one a black pearl on a silver band - You may imagine their placement. Around her wrists are a few, beaded bracelets. Around her neck are two thin, silver, chain-linked necklaces - not too gaudy. On her feet are shiny black Doc Marten boots with pink shoelaces. On her head, a pink knit beanie.

Her straight, blonde hair reaches just below her breasts. Her bangs are swept to one side, covering one of her eyes. Her makeup enhances her features, most notably her natural hue, smokey eyeshadow that makes her ice blue eyes 'pop'. Her lips are a natural shade of pink that glisten in the party lights. She wears a small, simple, silver stud in her left nostril, a silver hoop in her right helix, and size 14 gauges in her earlobes.

She is sixteen years old as of March 26, 2003.

The boy stands at roughly 5 feet 8 inches, though he is definitely still growing. He is tanned and his physique had become more muscular since his boyhood, but he cannot yet be defined as _'buff'_.

He is also dressed for the occasion, but he is still quite casual. Over his white undershirt, he wears a teal green, button-up, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his legs are faded, dark blue jeans and on his feet are a pair of brand new, all black, lace-up Vans sneakers. Around his neck is a necklace of wooden beads holding a green stone in the shape of an eye. Around his left wrist is a twine bracelet holding the tooth of an Amazonian Piranha.

And, on his head, is the same little blue baseball cap that he's always worn.

His blond hair is longer, but still as unruly as ever. It is slightly bleached from ocean water.

He will turn sixteen on October 7, 2003.

And now, the reunion of the City Girl and the Jungle Boy...

* * *

Helga's Perspective

The entire way to the party, I feel different...

...different in a good way, of course.

I just feel so..._confident._

I'm too busy getting used to this new feeling to be bothered with the skeezbags cat-calling me...

...Well, I've made it to the boarding house without being taken away by some creep...

An accomplishment? I think so.

I see Sid's band's van parked in front of the house - and hey, there's Sid coming out of the back of it with some extension cords.

I should say _'Hi'_ \- his reaction to my new look should be fucking hilarious...

"Hey, Sid. What's up?" I say, casually.

Sid glances at me for a split second.

"...Oh. Hey, Helga. Not much, just finishing..."

He does a double take and goes completely white.

"...finishing your sentence?" I say, with a crapload of snark.

Sid drops his extension cords and bolts into the house and up the stairs...

...I'm _never_ letting him live that down. That was too great.

I walk up to the stoop and sigh. The door is open.

..._Come one, come all_...

I take a deep breath and make my way up to the party.

...Hmm...

...The house is completely empty...

...everyone must be on the roof.

As I get closer to the door that leads to the roof, I can hear voices talking and music - Brainy is spinning some old-school beats.

Cool. I wonder who's here, already?

...I wonder if anyone will recognize me?

...More importantly, I wonder how long it will take for them to notice that I'm here?

I'm so used to being relatively invisible - for the sake of irony, maybe I should just sneak in, pretending that I still am.

I quietly walk through the doorway and into the party.

The first people I see are Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila.

Nadine is the first to notice my arrival...Her eyes go wide.

"...Helga! You look..._fantastic!_" She exclaims.

...So much for sneaking in. It took about 5 seconds for someone to recognize me...

Rhonda and Lila spin around and look at me - both having similar reactions as Nadine.

"That outfit...it's so _'Grunge-Chic'_!"

"You look _ever so_ amazing!"

It's funny...I would expect nice words from Lila, but Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd? The self-appointed_ 'Queen Bee'_ of Franklin High? That's a shocker...

Then Curly, who was obviously tailing Rhonda, as to be expected, leans out from behind her.

"Lookin' _hot_, Helga!"

It occurs to me...

...I just got flooded with compliments.

This _never_ happens.

I can't help but smile, big.

"...Wow...thanks, girls. And Curly." I respond.

Then, Curly winks at me...

...but I'm too high on 'happy' to care.

More people begin to notice me as I walk further into the party. All I can do in response is smile and wave.

All of a sudden, I hear the music stop…only to be quickly replaced by Crazy Town's_ "Butterfly"_.

I turn back toward the DJ's table and see Brainy. He's giving me a thumbs up and…was that a wink I just saw? I can't help but laugh a little bit.

That geek…he's lucky I'm in a good mood. I'll spare him.

As I continue to walk past everyone, I feel like I'm _floating_. In a non-egotistical sense, I've always wanted to receive attention from others, but I went about it in the wrong way by being an obnoxious bully for a good chunk of my childhood. Then, after the whole_ '5th Grade Jungle Experience'_, I became more pleasant to be around. After Arnold left, I faded into the background. Now, I'm in the foreground - from the shadows into the light. It feels strange, but good - at least for the time being. It'll probably get old, fast.

I can handle this kind of positive attention, but I'm not going to allow myself to crave it, all the time...

...I'm better than that.

Stinky and Harold walk up to me...with a plate of cleaned-off chicken wings.

Harold, you gluttonous buffoon...

"...Whoa...Helga, y-you...you're wearing _makeup!_" Harold points out.

"...And ya done got yourself _two_ eyebrows!" Stinky figures out.

I raise one of said eyebrows.

"Wow...what _astute_ observations, gentlemen..." I reply, sarcastically. "...So, where's the man of the hour?"

"...Oh, yeah. Arnold's over by the fire pit with Gerald, Phoebe, and Sid..." He turns to Stinky. "...Come on, dude. I gotta get me a slice of that chocolate cake..."

...Of course...

Stinky follows Harold to the food table, but nudges me as he walks past...and winks.

I roll my eyes in response and then turn toward the fire pit. I immediately recognize Gerald, Phoebe, and Sid, who are gawking at me like I'm a new species, or something...

...and right next to Gerald is an old, familiar face.

_Arnold._

You've grown up.

You're still wearing that same old, little blue ball cap…

…but still…

…you look so…_different_…

You're taller now - you've finally caught up to me. Your hair is longer and you're tanner too, aren't you? And did you put on some muscle?

...And those green eyes...

...they're locked on me.

Damn...he is hot.

I better be careful. I could easily fall for him, again - right here, right now.

But, I'm not ready for that.

I better keep things casual.

I shove my hands in the pockets of my jacket and make my way over to him...

* * *

_Arnold's Perspective_

I can't seem to take my eyes off of her.

She's walking over, now.

She looks so..._different_...

Her unibrow is gone. She's wearing makeup. Her hair is down. Her clothing style has changed...Is that a nose ring?

I mean...to me, she looked pretty the way I remembered her...

...but damn...she looks _amazing_, tonight.

I can't help but wonder how many other guys have been checking her out - is she seeing anyone, right now?

I can't be too sure.

I better just keep things casual.

"...Hey, Arnold." She says to me.

She sounds more like a woman, now...

"...Helga! Hi, it's...been awhile..." I reply, with a smile...hopefully not too enthusiastically...

"...Sure has..." She responds, smiling.

For a few seconds, we just stand there, smiling at each other. Then, she giggles and cautiously approaches me for a hug. I readily accept...

...God, she smells good - Like vanilla, or something. And the way she feels is...whoa. She's definitely matured...

_...I'm not gonna look at her chest...I'm not gonna look at her chest..._

She releases me and steps back, still smiling.

I'm still smiling, too.

_...Still not looking at her chest..._

"...You look _great_, Helga..." I say.

She smiles bigger.

"...Oh...uhh...Thanks. You too..." She replies.

Pause.

Icebreaker...Icebreaker...Maybe I should compliment her?

I scan her outfit...girls like getting compliments about their clothes, don't they? I'll try that...

"...I...uhh...I like how your shoelaces are pink like your hat..." I finish.

Helga raises an eyebrow and lets out a quick giggle.

I wonder what she finds funny...

...oh wait...

_'...I like your bow, because it's pink Iike your pants...'_

Good one, Arnold...

My face gets warm and I chuckle, nervously.

"...Thanks...I like your...umm..." She scans me, now. Her eyes land on my necklace. "...That!" She points to it. "...I like that."

I chuckle, again.

"...Oh, this!" I touch the green stone. "...Thanks! It was a going-away gift from the Green Eyes..."

She smiles and nods.

"...It's...nice..." She says, forcing a grin - I can tell that I'm not the only one who's nervous.

"I must agree with Arnold, Helga - you look quite _radiant_, this evening..." Phoebe interjects.

"Yeah, Helga. You look _fly_." Gerald agrees.

"...Thanks, guys." Helga replies, smiling and slowly nodding, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"...Is that the dress that you bought at H&amp;M with Lila and I, the other day? You really did make it work with that ensemble - and by the way, where did you get that jacket? It's so..._edgy_." Phoebe asks.

Women and their clothes, I suppose...

Helga turns back to Phoebe. She smiles and nods, then looks down at her outfit.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. I got this jacket for, like, eight bucks at some random thrift shop I found in Seattle. Kind of an impulse purchase...I'll take you, sometime. The inventory's pretty boss."

Phoebe smiles. "I look forward to it."

Man...Helga's disposition just seems so much more calm than it used to be. She really has grown up...

She turns to Sid and raises an eyebrow.

He's just staring at her with his mouth open - It's difficult to hold back laughter, but I do at Sid's expense.

She turns to Gerald.

"...How long has he been like this?" She asks, pointing her thumb at Sid.

Gerald shrugs.

"...I dunno...maybe five minutes?"

"...I see..."

She turns back to Sid, whose mouth is still hanging open. Smiling coyly, she touches her fingers to her chin.

"...Sid...what's your deal? Are you expecting me to _feed you_, or something?" She asks, slowly, as if talking to a child - I've really missed her wit.

It takes Sid a few seconds, but he finally snaps out of his 'state'.

"...Wuh...Feed me? Feed me _what?_" He asks, a little too excitedly.

Gerald and I look at each other and snicker. Phoebe blushes and giggles. Helga's eyes widen and she puts her hand to her forehead in disbelief - and maybe a little embarrassment.

Well, our minds are in the gutter...

I can now see that Helga is blushing - Yup, she's definitely embarrassed.

It's pretty cute.

"...Sid...you dropped your extension cords on the sidewalk. You'll be needing those, right?" She asks, directly, without making eye contact.

"...I did?" Sid asks, blushing bright red.

"...Yes. You _did._" Helga responds, nodding quickly, feigning seriousness. I suspect that she is trying to hold back laughter...

"...I did. I should get those..."

"...Yes. You _should_...Now, go get them."

"...Right. Uhh..._Later._"

And with that, Sid awkwardly dodges out of the conversation. Helga slowly bends forward, shakes her head, and laughs.

Gerald, Phoebe, and I laugh with her.

"...Damn...that poor, horny _nimrod_..." Helga says, shaking her head, as she straightens back up.

"...You said it..." Gerald responds, still laughing.

There's yet another pause of awkward silence. Helga is the first to speak.

"...Well, uh...it's great to see you again, Arnold. I'm gonna see if the band needs any help with soundcheck."

I'm not gonna lie - I feel somewhat disappointed that she's leaving the conversation so soon after entering it.

Still, I smile.

"...It's, uhh, great to see you, too, Helga. I'll see you around?" I ask.

She nods and smiles.

"...Yeah. For sure..." She turns to Phoebe. "...You comin', Phoebes? With Sid's head in his pants, the band's gonna need all the help they can _get_..."

"...Right...Coming!" Phoebe kisses Gerald on the cheek and joins Helga.

Helga smiles and waves at me before walking over to the stage with Phoebe.

I smile and wave, back - then, I sigh as I watch her walk away.

_...Bummer._

I really want to catch up with her, but does she even want to talk to me?

Gerald puts his hand on my shoulder.

"...You good there, Romeo?" He asks, with a smirk.

I turn to him.

"...Yeah. I'm fine..." I reply. "...but, uhh...I have a question..."

Gerald smiles.

"..._No_, she's not seeing anyone, as far as I know. Helga Pataki flies solo, these days." He replies.

My bro...He always could read my mind.

"...Hmm..."

"...Hmm, what? Are you gonna ask her out? You know...rekindle that old flame?" Gerald asks, winking and nudging me in the side.

...Should I?

Hmm...On second thought...

"...I don't know. I mean, it's probably too soon. People change in four years. I should get to know her, again, and keep it casual...you know, as friends..."

"Sure, man. I gotcha." Gerald says, with a wink. Suddenly, his phone vibrates. He takes it out, flips it open, and reads a text message.

"Brainy needs to check in about something. I'll be back." He says.

I nod and smile. "Sure thing, man."

After Gerald walks away, I turn my attention back to Helga. She and Phoebe are talking to one of the band members - a girl with chin-length black hair with a red streak and a few different facial piercings. She's tuning a guitar. I assume that she's the guitar player for Sid's band. I don't remember seeing her at P.S. 118...

I hear a couple of taps on a microphone. It's Gerald, coming at us live from the DJ table.

"'Eyyy, everybody! Are you havin' a good time, tonight?"

I turn to the stage and smile. The rooftop cheers in reply.

"Aiight! That's good, that's good! Just wanted to let y'all know that DJ GoldenBlaze is taking requests, so come on up to the booth or text him if you got his number, 'cause we 'bout to get downnnn, tonight!"

More cheers. I guess I'll get some dancing in, soon.

I smile and turn back to the band's stage. Phoebe is now walking over to the dance floor but Helga is leaning against an amp. She has her phone flipped open, texting someone - maybe Brainy for a song request? Maybe someone who isn't at the party? Is it a guy?

I don't know, for sure. It's not my place to care, anyway.

She puts her phone away and folds her arms, just observing everyone on the dance floor. The party lights shine across her face - She seems relatively content.

She looks so pretty, tonight...

...Wait...Should I really be staring at her, like this? What if she catches me? That would be awk-...

..._Damn._ She caught me.

She raises an eyebrow and smiles.

My face is getting warm, again.

I smile back, awkwardly.

I hope she doesn't think I've turned into a creep, but that's hard to say...

...she has called me a _'creep'_, before.

Next: We experience more of this "Party". Stay tuned...


	14. Party

**Hello Readers,**

**My apologies for the delay. I'm in graduate school, so this fanfic kind of took a backseat.**

**Anyway, a few updates…I've made some minor changes in previous chapters due to the fact that I found more interviews regarding Craig Bartlett's vision of "The Patakis" - just some small details were fixed…Maybe see if you can spot them. ;)**

**Anyway, here is the next installment of the story…more to come, eventually…**

**SubjectToNostalgia**

* * *

_Helga's Perspective_

Arnold is staring at me like some kind of creep...

...I'll admit, it's _kinda_ cute.

I don't know why I was too nervous to hold a conversation with him. I barely said anything to him…except that lame compliment about that awesome pendant that he got from the Green-Eyes….

…Come to think of it, he barely said much to me, either…_Hmm_…

…Well, maybe he won't try to reconnect again, tonight. There's a lot we need to talk about. He probably has a load of unanswered questions to ask me - like why I didn't write him back - but, I don't think that tonight is the best time to have that conversation…

…I'm not ready to have that conversation…

…_In fact, I hope he'd just let it go._

Hmm…Maybe that's why I was nervous to talk to him, longer…

Ugh! I can't believe that I just smiled at him the whole_ freakin'_ time like a _goon_...

_…Damn Football Head and his good looks…_

The music starts, I look back at the dance floor.

Of course, Beyoncé's _"Crazy in Love"_ would be played first - Brainy probably got a landslide of requests, for that one.

I have nothing against Beyoncé - She's cool. She makes some catchy music. I just prefer alternative styles, mostly.

I requested _"The Anthem"_ by Good Charlotte. I look over at Brainy and wonder if he got my text - he's practically glued to his phone and people are harassing him at the booth to play their songs - Poor kid. He's gonna have a massive phone bill, from tonight...

...Ehh, whatever. His gigs will pay for it.

"...Yo, Pataki..."

I turn to the voice. It's my friend, Jane, the lead guitarist of _'East River Pariahs'_, back from her adventure to the bowels of the boarding house.

"...Do you know how pimped out the downstairs bathroom is? It's _unreal_…" she informs me.

I recall the last time I used that bathroom - it was awhile ago...

"...Yeah, I know what you mean. I've crossed that particular threshold a few times, in the past." I reply.

Her eyes widen.

"...It's _really_ fucking pink. I felt suffocated…" she says, with this disgusted look on her face.

I snort.

"...Does this suffocate you, Jane?" I say, as I lean my head toward her so she could get a good look at my pink beanie.

She raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"...Mmm, no...the trippy blue lights kinda make it look purple..."

I back up.

"...Yeah, they're kinda making the red streak in your hair look purple, too."

Jane reaches up and touches her hair.

"...Hmm...Does it look convincing?"

I nod.

"...Like shit?"

I shake my head.

"...It works." I say.

Jane purses her lips, looks to the side, and squints her eyes, acting like she's thinking really hard.

"...Purple is next, then. Where'd Heyerdahl go?"

I point to the dance floor. Phoebe is with Gerald, talking and dancing with Park, Lila, and a few others...

"...Dancing, mingling, or hanging out with her guy?" I pose.

Jane looks where I'm pointing.

"I pick D, _'All of the Above'_."

I smile.

"Congratulations. You're probably right." I say.

Jane turns back to me.

"Speaking of _'guy'_...the _'guy'_ for whom this party is for is looking our way..."

She tilts her head in the direction of Arnold. I glance at him, but the minute he sees that I caught him, he looks away and starts walking toward the dance floor...

"...Yeah, he's been doing that ever since I got here. He's not a _total_ creep, don't worry about it..."

"Oh yeah...you guys used to date, right?"

I nod, once.

"...Yup, but that ship had sailed forth _o'er the great Caribbean Sea_..." I say in my best pirate accent…I'm so lame…

"...Yo ho ho..._where's my fucking rum?_" Jane says, flatly.

We both laugh. Jane is probably my funniest friend of the female gender.

"Real talk, though...Seems like the ship just docked. You gonna get on it?"

I know exactly what she means.

"...I'm not sure if I want to board, Captain."

"...Oh...bad breakup?" she asks.

I shrug.

"...Well, it almost was, but it ended up being mutual. It was just hard, you know?"

Jane nods, slowly. She gets it.

"...Ahh...I get it."

I nod, too.

We both look back over the rooftop._ "I Know What You Want"_ by Busta Rhymes is playing. Stinky is leaning against the food table with Harold, who is noshing on Cheesy Poofs, by the handful. The older folks, namely Arnold's grandparents, the boarders, Mr. Simmons, Mr. Green, Harvey, and a few others are either bringing out more food or talking amongst themselves. Sid, Iggy, and Todd, the drummer, are standing around like Jane and I.

Most of our general age group is on the dance floor. Gerald and Phoebe are hanging out with Park, Lorenzo, and Lila. They're dancing in their own little circle. Arnold had just joined them and is trying to get into the music - it's pretty funny to watch.

_"Hella Good"_ by No Doubt has just started playing...I kinda dig No Doubt. I could dance to them and not feel like a complete moron…

I turn to Jane.

"...Wanna pretend that we aren't actually antisocial and grace the dance floor with our presence?"

Jane shrugs.

"...Playing pretend might be fun. It's a special occasion and not a lame school function, so it's fine…" She looks at me, directly. "…but my booty _refuses_ to shake."

I smirk. I'm definitely with her, on that.

"_'Booty Shaking'_ wasn't listed as a requirement in this party's contract. Our case is solid." I respond.

Jane chuckles and we head over to Gerald and Phoebe's little group. Even though Arnold is dancing with them, it doesn't bother me - dancing doesn't require talking.

Jane and I squeeze in between Phoebe and Lila. Arnold notices that we've joined them and gives us one of his classic grins...

...Okay, that's pretty fucking adorable...

...Shit! I gotta snap out of it...

..._Refocus._

Jane and I start to dance. Now, we aren't really the dancing 'type', so while most other girls are rocking their hips and getting low, we stay relatively stationary, bending our knees and moving our feet - we're creating the illusion that we can actually dance like 'conventional' girls without actually having to...

...still, we are enjoying ourselves.

Soon enough, my song request comes on.

Jane gets excited.

"Aww, _HELL _yeah!" She exclaims.

I turn to her.

_"You're welcome!" _I shout over the intro.

She grins and puts up her hand for a high five. I gladly oblige.

Rocking out - Now, this is our kind of dancing.

Sid, Iggy, and Todd join our group, very enthusiastically, glomping us like they are trying to start a mosh pit, or something - Good Charlotte kind of has that effect on our 'loser crowd'.

Those of us who know the lyrics sing along, but most everybody in the group is jumping around, throwing their hands in the air...

...My compliments to DJ GoldenBlaze.

When _"The Anthem"_ ended, N*SYNC's_ "Girlfriend"_ began.

Sid, Iggy, and Todd peace out. They head to the food table. Jane hangs back with the rest of us.

We continue _'__dancing'_ \- well, _'__moving'_. Might as well, since we're already pumped up, thanks to No Doubt…

"…Oh…My…God! Ugh! Get a _clue_, you freak!" says a very distinguishable voice.

The entire group turns to see Rhonda stomping off, leaving Curly in the dust - as usual.

"…But _Babe!_ I requested this song especially for you!" Curly calls out, after her.

Rhonda spins around to face him.

_"…Stop…calling…me…'BABE'!"_ she blasts.

…Wow. That poor, twisted little freak.

"…The kid never learns…" I say to the group.

Arnold lets out a short chuckle.

"…Wait a minute…He's _still_ hung up on Rhonda?" he asks.

…I clam up…Why am I clamming up?

"Yeah, man…It's just about the saddest thing you've ever seen." Gerald responds.

"…Ever since the second grade…" Phoebe recalls.

"…It's ever so sad…" Lila frowns.

"…Shit…_second grade?_ And the guy _still_ doesn't get the hint?" Jane asks me.

"The guy's a glutton for punishment. The more she rejects him, the more he wants her…" I reply.

We continue to hang around in awkward silence until _"Bootylicious"_ comes on.

I decide to take a breather. I walk over to the refreshment table and ladle myself some punch.

I turn back around to watch the group. A couple of the other groups have since combined with everyone I was just with. Timberly is in the middle of the big circle, showing off her Hip Hop dancing skills...

...Wow, she is _good._ I could never move like that…

Everyone cheers.

I take a sip of my punch - it _really_ hits the spot...

...Then, I feel someone standing right next to me...

...so close, our arms are touching.

I look at the in the direction of my violated personal space and raise my glance to see…

_…Stinky?_

I jump back, spilling a little bit of my punch.

"...Whoa! Stinky, that's _really_ fucking close..." I say, grabbing a napkin off of the table and wiping off my now sticky hand.

He snickers.

"...I'm sorry, Helga."

I finish drying off my hand and put it on my hip. I raise an eyebrow.

"You should be...anyway, where's the chowhound?"

He looks confused for a moment, but finally realizes who I'm talking about…

…I mean, how many other _'chowhounds'_ do we know?

"…Pink Boy…" I clarify.

"…Oh, Harold? He's on the terlet…"

The _'terlet'_ \- figures…Those chicken wings have probably finished processing, by now…

"…Okay…so, why are you standing here all alone? Don't you want to dance, or something?"

He shrugs.

"...Well, I reckon I just don't feel like it, right now."

There's more to the story...I know it.

"...Oh, are you nervous? You know...about dancing in front of _Lila_ and looking like a goof?" I ask, putting a tortilla chip and some guac into my mouth.

Stinky blushes and furrows his brow.

"...Now, wait just a gosh darn minute - who says I'm nervous 'bout dancin' in front of Lila?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"...No one, except me...It's my female intuition." I say, smirking, pointing at my head.

"...Oh..." He says, relaxing. I don't think I'm gonna push this topic any further - I'll give the poor guy a break, this time - this is a special occasion.

We both look back at the dance floor. Sarai's _"Ladies"_ is now playing and Rhonda, Nadine, and a bunch of other girls are crowding in the center of the circle, dancing like trophies in the background of a music video on MTV…

"...So, Helga...I was ponderin' somethin' ever since you got to the party - Why did you get all dolled up, tonight?"

I turn back to Stinky - that's a good question. The kid must've wised up, all of a sudden.

"Well, it's kind of an..._experiment_ for me..." I reply.

Stinky looks confused.

"...An experiment? Like in Biology class?"

I sigh. Maybe I spoke too soon...

"...Umm...No. More like…psychology, I guess? A trial, of sorts. I'm just trying something different and this party seemed like an appropriate time and place to do it." I say, flatly.

Stinky rubbed his chin.

"...Hmm...it does seem appropriate, on account a' this here is the first time you've seen Arnold since a few years back..."

He's right about that. There's no use in denying it.

I sigh and take the final sip of my punch. I set the blue Solo cup down on the table.

"...Stinky, there's _nothing_ wrong with looking your best for someone you haven't seen in awhile..." I say, channeling Dr. Bliss in my every word.

Stinky sighs and nods.

"You're right, Helga..." Then, he leans in, raising an eyebrow. "...But does this mean that you're gonna become all _'high-maintenance'_ and what-have-you, from now on?"

I look at Stinky in disbelief - how long has this guy known me?

"...Stinky...Do you really think that I'm the kind of girl who will take _hours_ getting ready every damn day? Seriously…" I step back and make a gesture, acknowledging my outfit. "…this took _WAY_ too much time to pull off…"

Stinky thinks for a moment too long about his response - _figures..._

"...Umm, well...I reckon I don't...but...are you gonna look like this more often?"

I squint and raise an eyebrow.

"...What are you saying, Stinky?"

Stinky chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, like he's nervous about saying something that might piss me off.

"...W-well, I was just thinkin' that you look mighty _swell_ and all, but you also look more…uhh…_confident_ than usual...and well, maybe you look more confident because you look swell..."

Well, I can't help but smile at the dork. Despite the circular explanation, he makes sense...and it was nice of him to say I look _'swell'_, even though that adjective was definitely just revived from the 1950's...

"...Thanks, Stinky. Maybe I'll take the time to dress up like this again, some other time, but I think I'm gonna dial it back on a daily basis, m'kay?"

Stinky nods.

"...I understand, Helga. And just so you know, you look just fine without all that makeup on your face."

Aww…_shucks_…I'm blushing, aren't I?

"...Thanks, Stinko." I say, as I lightly punch his arm with Ol' Betsy and take a step toward the dance floor.

Before I go any further, I turn back to Stinky - I'm about to have one of those rare moments when my more 'altruistic' side comes out...

"...Hey, Stinky?"

"...Yes, Helga?"

"...Don't be afraid to dance in front of Lila. She's not the shallow type. Besides, you're not as bad a dancer as you think you are...seriously, if I don't think you're bad, then Lila will probably think that you're like, a _Backstreet Boy_, or something..."

Stinky grins and chuckles.

"...Well, shucks Helga, that's awfully nice of you..." He walks over to me and tries to hug me from the side...

...I'm not a hugger.

"...Hey..." I step back. "...Don't get so _cozy_. Just take the compliment and come dance with the rest of humanity. If I'm doing it, then so are you."

Stinky shrugs and smiles.

"…Well…alright, Helga...If you say so."

Stinky and I head over to the section of the circle where the band, Lila, Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold are dancing. Stinky squeezes in next to Lila - they both look at the other and blush...

...Oh, they are totally into each other. It's blatantly obvious. Stinky is _home free._

I take the spot on Lila's other side, next to Phoebe. I glance over at Arnold briefly, who flashes me this charming-as-hell smile...

...Is it getting hotter? I decide to take off my jacket. I run it over to an amp and lay it on top of it before rejoining the group - just as Justin Timberlake's_ "Rock Your Body"_ begins to play.

Phoebe jumps for joy.

"Ahhh! I _love_ this song!" She squeals.

I laugh as she starts to get really into the music.

"Yeah...I'm sure the whole school knows!" I respond.

It's true - Phoebe is hooked on Justin Timberlake. She hasn't been this obsessed with a pop artist since Ronnie Matthews, and everyone knows how that went downhill, fast…

…I wonder why she didn't freak out when N*SYNC played earlier? Hmm…probably because of the awkward _'Curly vs. Rhonda'_ fiasco…

Soon enough, Harold gets back from doing his business and joins up with all of us...but instead of dancing, he just bobs around and rips on Sid's crazy moves. Sid doesn't care though - he's just fucking around...but I'll bet he secretly wishes he was Justin Timberlake - you know, _to get women…_

...Yeah. _Dream big, hombré._

Then, Maroon 5's "Harder to Breathe" starts to play and Eugene steals the show with his dramatic choreography. It was obviously his request - everyone and their estranged uncle knows that Maroon 5 is Eugene's favorite band.

He's in the center of our huge circle, getting pretty into it...he's even got the heavy breathing down...

…wait a second...

Jane leans over to me.

"...Hmm...you think he's still acting?" She asks, with an eyebrow raised.

I'm choking on a laugh.

"...Nope...way past that..." I reply.

Then, Sheena comes out of friggin' nowhere with an inhaler in her hand.

"Eugene! _Catch!_" She shouts.

She throws the inhaler to him and surprisingly, he catches it.

He takes a couple of puffs and he recovers, with his classic smile.

"...I'm okay!" He shouts with glee.

...Albuterol - how geeks get high...

...Slow clap...

...More claps and some cheers...

"...Are you sure you're okay, Eugene?" Arnold asks, walking over to him and Sheena after the song ends.

…Typical, altruistic Arnold. The guy hasn't changed, a bit.

Jane turns to Phoebe and I.

"...So...What just happened?" She asks, in disbelief.

Phoebe purses her lips.

"...I'm as perplexed as you are..." She says.

I can no longer hold back laughter.

"Was that all part of some kind of act, or something? Or was that the real deal?" I ask.

Jane smirks.

"...It could have been the real deal. And you're_ laughing_ about it..." She replies.

Yup...I'm still laughing...

"...You're gonna go to hell for this, you know that?" Jane says, still smirking.

My laughing starts to subside.

"...Please...Hell wouldn't be able to handle me." I say, proudly, crossing my arms.

Jane laughs. Phoebe giggles.

It's true, though…

Jay-Z's _"Bonnie and Clyde"_ starts playing. Gerald walks up behind Phoebe and snakes his arm around her waist.

"...Let's dance, my lady. This one's for you." He says, with a smile and a wink.

Phoebe blushes and giggles, then looks at Jane and I with this big smile on her face before taking his hand. Yes, Phoebe, you're excused…

"...Have fun, Phoebes." I say.

"...But not too much fun or we'll have to stick a phone book between the two of you..." Jane finishes, with a wink - way to sound like a prude old hag at a Catholic school dance…

Gerald gives us a weird smile and shakes his head as he leads Phoebe onto the dance floor - we either just embarrassed him, reminded him of how strange we are, or both. Phoebe doesn't seem to mind, though.

I turn my attention away from the dancing couple and onto everyone else. Some people are dancing and some are just standing around, talking. I look at Arnold, who is still catching up with Sheena and Eugene…

…When will I get the ladyballs to actually talk to him?

I feel Jane get really close to me...

"...Whatcha lookin' at?" She asks.

I lean away from her.

"...Nothing important." I say, flatly.

Jane smirks.

"...Mmhmm..._Sure_..." She says, obviously not believing me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"...What are you trying to _say_, Jane?" I ask.

Jane chuckles, almost mischievously and jerks her head in Arnold's direction.

"...I dunno...are you sure that the _'Jungle Boy'_, over there, isn't important? From the way you're looking at him, I'm not so sure you're being straight up, with me, Pataki..."

I roll my eyes and snort.

"..._Please_...I just glanced at him for, like, a few seconds..." I say.

"...A _'few'_ is a very vague number..." She replies, blinking skeptically.

"...You want an actual number? Okay...How about 5?"

"...That's still _pretty_ long to stare at a ship that you don't want to board..."

"...No way. Not at all."

"..._One-Mississippi, Two-Mississippi, Three-Mississippi_..."

I cross my arms - I'm obviously losing this argument.

"...Fine then. Three seconds." I claim, sharply.

"...Oh...like the three seconds it's gonna take for him to walk over here so that I can officially introduce myself to him?" Jane says.

...No. She wouldn't...

_"Jenny From The Block"_ starts to play. I look toward the dance floor. Sheena and Eugene have just joined some of the others to dance. Arnold has started to _'people-watch'_, again...

"...Oh cool! He's alone, now. I'll invite him over..." Jane says.

...Wait..._what?_

"…Hey! You!" she shouts to him.

Arnold hears her voice, and looks in our direction. He looks at Jane, then at me, then back at Jane…

…Oh, man…

He raises an eyebrow at Jane and points to himself, questioning if he was the one who's being acknowledged.

"…Yeah! You! Arnold, or whatever you name is…"

He shrugs…then smiles.

Now, he's walking over…

_…Well…Shit…_

* * *

_Arnold's Perspective_

"Hey! You!"

…Who said that?

…Were they talking to me, or someone else?

I look to where I think the voice came from and see the girl from the band and…Helga?

Well, it's probably not Helga. Her voice isn't really _raspy_…and she would call me by my name…

…Or _'Football Head'_…

So, it must have been the other girl - I mean, she's looking right at me…

I look back at her and point to myself, just to be sure…

"…Yeah! You! Arnold, or whatever your name is…" she says.

…Yeah…_'whatever my name is'_…

I shrug and walk over - I guess I'm gonna make a new friend.

I look at Helga - She turns her head away, like she's too shy to look at me…

…I hope I'm not making her nervous, or anything - That's the _last_ thing I want to do. I'd really like to hang out with her, but at this rate, I don't know if it's gonna happen, anytime soon…

Helga's friend scans me with her eyes, then smiles…or smirks…I'm not even sure…

"…So. You're the _'Jungle Boy'_ that we're celebrating tonight…"

I shift my eyes back and forth, in mild discomfort, and look back at her - she sure is direct…

"…Yeah. Uhh…It's nice to meet you…umm…"

"Jane. Jane Livingstone."

She puts out her hand out. I shake it.

"…Arnold. Uhh…Arnold…Shortman…"

I look over at Helga, for a second. She's looking at us with a sideways glance and one eyebrow raised - probably amused by this awkward introduction.

I look back at Jane. She's holding her chin.

"…Mmm…No. That's not gonna cut it. You're my new amigo from the jungle, so we're gonna have to steal a delightfully stereotypical jungle name from pop culture…just for_ you!_"

…Okay…?

"…Umm…_Sure_…" I reply.

Jane is…_interesting_…I guess…

She holds on the the edge of the roof, behind her, and leans against it. She crosses her legs and looks upward, like she's waiting for names to just come to her out of thin air…

"…Well, I guess it's between Tarzan, George, and Mowgli…"

…Sigh…

…I'm kind of reluctant, but…

…_Whatever_…

I look at Helga. She's looking at Jane, trying to hide a smile by biting her lower lip, like she's holding back one of her classic, snarky comments…and laughter…

"…Hmm…Well, I think Tarzan is out - it's just awkward because my name is Jane. I don't know you well enough to call you that and frankly, you're not really my type…No offense…"

"…None taken…" I reply.

None at all…

"…And George, well…It's such a vague reference. And you don't seem like the type of guy who always crashes into things…Unlike Eugene, _obviously_…"

…That's true, I'll give her that…

"…So, I guess I'm gonna go with Mowgli. What do you think, Pataki?" Jane turns to Helga and smirks.

Helga breaks a smile, breathing in and biting her lower lip, as if she's trying to hold back laughter. She nods.

"…It works…" she replies.

…Great. Another weird _'nickname'_ to add to the list…

"But…" Jane continues. "…Only I can call him Mowgli." She looks at Helga. "…You got that?"

Helga's smile grows. She seems a little more relaxed, now.

"…Oh, I got it, alright. I don't need it, anyway - I've already got an entire arsenal of names for this guy, don't I…_'Football Head'_?" She looks right at me.

I'm mildly embarrassed and I think it shows…

…though, I'm not gonna deny it - I might have missed being called _that_ nickname, in particular.

Jane lets out a loud laugh.

"…_Football Head?_ HA!" She starts cracking up. "…Oh…Wow, Pataki. That's fucking great!"

Helga smiles, proudly.

"…Yup. Circa 1991. Oh, the _nostalgia_…" she says.

Jane continues to laugh…

…Umm…_I'm right here_…

"…1991? What were you, like, _four?_"

Helga nods, still looking awfully proud of herself…

"…_Every_…_Single_…_Day_…" I mention.

Helga looks at me and grins - I remember how she used to scowl all the time, as a kid. She rarely grinned, like this.

This is a nice change. Obviously, I can't help but grin back.

Jane brings her hand up to her forehead and turns to Helga.

"…Man, the guys were right - you really were a 'Grade A Bitchchild'…"

…Well, that's a harsh way of putting it, but…Yeah. _'Kid Me'_ would have to agree, with that description…

Helga shrugs with a smile on her face - Oh, _come on_, Helga…you aren't so innocent…

Nirvana's _"Smells Like Teen Spirit"_ starts playing over the speakers…and Jane looks completely stoked. She looks at Helga and I, grinning mischievously.

"…Aww, you guys! I'd love to rock out with you! Thanks so much for asking!" Jane exclaims.

…Wait…_What?_

Suddenly, Jane grabs our wrists and starts dragging Helga and I to the dance floor. I look over at Helga, who's giving me this look that I can only describe as somewhere between _'Oh, crap'_ and_ 'Here we go, again'._

Jane finds Sid, Stinky, Iggy, Harold, and some older guy who looks grungy and smells like cigarettes. He is playing the _'air drums'_ to the song with a set of drumsticks, so I'm assuming he's another member of the band. They are all jumping around and shouting along to the music. Jane joins in. I look over at Helga, who is standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She looks back at me and gives me a nudge…

"…Hey…check out Tabor and Sid. What a couple of _maroons_…" she says.

She points at Sid and the drummer - who, I'm guessing, is Tabor. Sid just ripped his shirt off and is head-banging while Tabor is beating drumsticks on his back, like he's a human drum set.

I lean in toward Helga.

"…Are they _always_ like this?" I ask.

Helga laughs.

"Yeah…And they're completely sober, right now." she replies.

I snicker. That's amazing…

Suddenly, Jane comes out of the group and confronts us.

"Come on, you _twits!_ I know you both know this song - you're a shame to the Pacific Northwest if you don't wanna join in on these shenanigans!"

And then, we're pulled into the group. Helga and I look at each other and shrug.

Might as well go crazy…

_"With the lights out, it's less dangerous!_  
_Here we are now, entertain us!_  
_I feel stupid and contagious!_  
_Here we are now, entertain us!_  
_A mulatto!_  
_An albino!_  
_A mosquito!_  
_My libido!_  
_YEAH!"_

Everyone is rocking out and singing along. The energy around me is high - it's overwhelming and thrilling at the same time. I look back at Helga, who is jumping around with Jane. At one point, her pink beanie flew off, so she's now holding it. Her hair is flying, everywhere. The strobe lights are shining across her face while she sings along. She's letting loose - she looks like she's genuinely having fun…

…I need to stop gawking at her, like this. _Seriously_…

The song ends and the band disperses. They head over to the stage. Helga follows them and stands right in the front. I stand there, wondering if I should join her, or not…

…_Yeah, I'm just gonna join her._

I find her and…just awkwardly stand next to her.

And now, she's giving me a sideways glance. I straighten up.

"So…uhh…what kind of music does Sid's band play?" I ask her.

Helga briefly looks at me, in acknowledgement.

"…Guess you're gonna find out for yourself, _Arnoldo._" she says, and she nods toward the stage, where Gerald just took the mic.

"Alright,_ alriiiight_…How's everyone doin', tonight?!"

Cheers and applause.

I look at the stage. Jane and Sid are quickly tuning their guitars while Iggy is doing bass riffs. Tabor is sitting at the drums with tongue out and his arms in the air, holding his drumsticks while giving the sign of the horns…

Gerald continues.

"_Worrrrd!_ I'm feelin' good vibes all around, tonight. Let's check in with the man of the hour…Feelin' those good vibes, Arnold?"

Everyone looks at me. I may or may not be blushing. I give a _'thumbs-up'_…

"…You know it!" I respond.

Gerald laughs.

"We're glad you're back, buddy. Hillwood hasn't been the same without you…" He looks out over the the rooftop crowd "…am I _right?!_"

The crowd cheers louder than they've cheered all night. Although I'm probably beet red from blushing, I take a glance at everyone. The rooftop is filled with the people I grew up with…the people I love. The people I missed terribly when I was abroad.

I'm so happy to be home in Hillwood City. I can't help but have a sentimental moment…

I feel a nudge on my left arm…it's Helga.

"…Well sheesh, Football Head…If you turn any redder, I could put you on the street to stop traffic…"

A few people around us laugh at that comment. I rub the back of my neck, in slight embarrassment, and smile…

…Oh, Helga.

I look back at the stage. Gerald gets a nod from Sid and he goes back on the mic.

"Alright then, hope everyone is pumped off of that last track, because it looks like our next set of entertainment is good to go! Give it up for Hillwood City's own - the _'East River Pariahs'_!"

The crowd cheers as the band starts to play. They've got a great sound - sort of like a combination of grunge and blues. I heard in letters from Gerald that Sid had started a band, but I didn't know much else about them. They're really good…

I glance back over at Helga. She seems to be enjoying herself - she's smiling and nodding along to the music, like I am…

After a couple of songs, Sid takes the mic.

"_Thank you, thank you very much…_" Sid says, impersonating Elvis.

"HA!_ Lame…_" Jane shouts, from across the stage.

Some of us in the crowd, including Helga and I, laugh.

Sid smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright, real talk…How you doin', _Sunset Arms Rooftop?!_"

The crowd erupts with cheers.

Sid continues.

"Thank you, thank you…Alright, so this next song is a cover. It's a track which was very recently released that all of us in the band have come to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do we part…"

"…Are you_ serious_, right now?" Jane asks, into her microphone.

Sid smiles and blushes.

"…Yeah…well, we just love it so much that we decided to cover it…and feature the lovely _Jane Livingstone!_"

Jane plays a short but clean riff, inducing cheers from the crowd…

…_Wow_…she's pretty good…

"…Alright Sid, wrap it up…" she says into her mic.

Sid laughs. "Alright, so, here it is…a little number by the White Stripes called _'Ball and Biscuit'_, featuring myself as Jack White…" He lets out a chuckle before continuing. "…Tabor as Meg White…"

Tabor kicks the bass drum and crashes the symbols with impressive power. Some snickers are heard over the crowd…

Sid continues.

"…and Jane as Jack White's mad guitar skills…"

I feel a nudge to my left and turn back towards Helga.

"…This is a good one." she informs me.

I smile. I'm always excited to listen to new music.

Jane starts to play, setting the groove…Sounds like heavy blues.

I'm liking this song, so far.

Sid takes the mic…

_"It's quite possible that I'm your third man, girl,_  
_But it's a fact that I'm the seventh son!"_

I start to rock my head back and forth…

_"It's quite possible that I'm your third man, girl,_  
_But it's a fact that I'm the seventh son!"_

Sid is _killing it_, up there…

_"And right now you could care less about me,_  
_But soon enough you will care, by the time I'm done!"_

Jane plays a few more notes and then the band gets quieter…

_"Let's have a ball and a biscuit, sugar,_  
_And take our sweet little time about it._  
_Let's have a ball, girl,_  
_And take our sweet little time about it._  
_Tell everybody in the place to just get out,_  
_And we'll get clean together,_  
_And I'll find me a soapbox where I can shout it!"_

Then, Sid looks over to Jane and nods. Jane smirks and gives a nod, back.

And then…

_…Whoa…_

_…Jane slays…_

"_Yeah, Jane!_" Helga shouts.

Jane gives a brief look of acknowledgement in our direction and continues to shred like a _madwoman_...

...I _really_ like this song.

* * *

_Helga's Perspective_

Well, the _'Pariahs'_ just closed their set - they had a pretty sweet gig, tonight…the best part was when Gertie crowd-surfed onto the stage and joined in on air guitar, on the band's cover of The Smashing Pumpkins' _"Cherub Rock"_...

...I hope I'm as crazy as she is, when I'm old and senile.

Arnold hung out next to me the entire time…it's okay, though, because although he grew up to be pretty fucking attractive, I think I'm comfortable just being at the _'friends'_ level, with him…

…You know, I'm actually glad that Jane called him over - she kinda broke the ice…or, _'re-broke'_ it…better than I tried to, initially…

I walk over to Jane, who was disconnecting from her amp.

"Pretty sweet execution there, _Jack White_…" I say to her.

"Yeah, that was _awesome_, Jane!" Arnold agrees.

…Wait…he's still next to me?

…Huh…_well, then_…

"Thanks, guys…but I'll never be dear old _Jacky-boy_. I'm just an incredible simulation." Jane says, smirking.

"…_Hell yeah_, you are!" Sid says, as he walks over and grabs Jane from behind, picking her up. Jane kicks him in just the right spot to convince him to put her down…

…Heh.

"…Whoa…Sorry, Sid, but you know better than to surprise me like that…" she says, to him.

Sid is on the ground, clutching his package.

"…_Ohhhh_…" he moans.

Oh, Sid…I know he's got a thing for Jane but seriously - he _needs_ to take a cold shower…

"…You okay, Sid?" Arnold asks.

Sid nods, with a pained expression on his face.

"…_I'll be fine_…" he wheezes.

Stinky and Harold walk over. Harold's finishing off a bowl of potato salad…

…Again, figures…

Harold takes one look at Sid and laughs.

"…Whoa…What did you do to piss off Jane, this time, Dude?"

Sid gives Harold the _'stinkeye'_ as he gets off the ground. Jane laughs.

"He didn't really piss me off, this time…He just tried to pick me up off the ground, unexpectedly…" she says.

"…Haha! What a fucking _idiot_!" Harold laughs. "_Sweet_ solo, tonight, by the way…"

"Yeah! I reckon it was the best I've seen you play, Miss Jane." Stinky agrees.

"Haha, aww…Well, thanks guys." Jane replies, smiling.

"Don't mention it…" Stinky replies. Then, he turns to the rest of us. "So…Harold and I were just talkin', and we were thinkin' that since there's gonna be a big heat wave on Monday, we should all go have a water gun battle on Welles Ridge…What do y'all think?"

Water gun battle on Monday, ey?

_I'm down._

"It's my day off, so I'm down." I reply.

"Ditto. Let's do it." Jane replies.

"Sounds awesome! It's been awhile since I've been in a water gun battle…" Arnold replied.

"Did I hear something about a water gun battle? _Count me in!_" Gerald exclaims, as he walks over with Phoebe.

"Me too! It sounds so invigorating, especially in this unusually torrid weather we've been having." Phoebe says, excitedly.

Jane turns to the rest of the band.

"Yo! Water gun battle on the ridge, this Monday…You in?" she asks.

Sid, his ego still bruised from being kicked in the balls, sighs.

"…Yeah, sure. I'm down." he replies.

"…Sick…I'm _all over_ this!" Iggy responds.

Tabor puts down his snare and walks over.

"Totally, Sis…You know, it's funny…I'm against _guns and violence_ but I'm not against _water guns and water violence_…" he answers.

We all stare at Tabor in utter disbelief…

_…This would be a perfect place in the conversation to insert a playback of chirping crickets…_

Jane rolls her eyes at her older brother…

"…Uh-huh…Glad you're on board, dear brother of mine…" she turns to the rest of us. "…Well…I guess the band's all in, then. What time and where should we meet up?"

We all think, for a second…

"How about 9 AM at the trailhead?" I suggest. "The hike up the ridge would be too much with the intense heat, after noon…"

"Good thinking, Pataki…" Jane agrees.

The rest of the gang agrees.

"Alright. It's settled, then - 9 AM at the trailhead. Bring your best gear." Gerald says, sealing the deal.

The gang is giddy with excitement.

A water gun battle - What a perfect way to kill a hot, summer day…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
